The Academy
by naruchanny
Summary: Sasuke is the Emperor of the school. Naruto is a hot celebrity attending the academy. What happens when these two meet? And what hidden agendas do each hold? SasuNaruSasu. AU. Chpater 7&8 up.
1. Celebrity

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Unless I'm secretly Kishimoto and I secretly love Sasunaru and Secretly made this account to write it!**

**Warnings: Sasunaru**

**A/N: I had to rewrite the whole second chapter of Happenstance, I kinda got tired of it so I started writing this. I will finish Happenstance but the second chapter of this story will probably come out sooner as it is already written and I just need to edit it!**

* * *

"Will that be all Sasuke-sama?" A gray haired boy with round glasses asked as he cleared cups from a chestnut desk.

Hearing no answer, Kabuto watched Sasuke uncertainly while holding the coffee cups in one hand and a huge file folder in the other.

Sasuke rubbed his temples, it was barely the first day of school and already he had a headache.

"Yeah" He leaned back in his black leather chair for a much deserved rest.

Kabuto turned to leave.

"Wait" Sasuke said sitting up again.

Kabuto turned around hopefully.

"I need the list of new students for this year."

His assistant struggled with the folder and cups and settled on putting the cups on the floor as he searched his folders. He pulled out a manila one and handed it over. "There are 260 _new_ students this year, 210 freshman, 35 sophomores, 11 juniors and 4 seniors."

Sasuke opened the folder browsing through. "Four seniors? That's more than any other year." He turned the page toward the seniors' column and scanned the list, his eyes stopped at a particular name.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" He thought for a second. "The actor?"

Kabuto rummaged through his other files and pulled out another less bulky folder and placed it on his desk. "I figured you'd want to see the seniors' records."

Sasuke opened the folder and clenched his fists; his eyes were drawn to a pair of eyes, a pair of piercing blue eyes.

"It was all over the news" Kabuto stated. "Uzumaki Naruto the award winning actor retires from acting. At the young age of seventeen he gave it all up to finish high school and not just anywhere, but here at the prestigious Uchiha Akiro Academy. The best education he could find no doubt" He smiled smugly at himself, and turned toward Sasuke.

Sasuke had his hands clenched; his head was hovering mere inches from the desk. Suddenly he looked up eyes ablaze. "You know I don't watch TV, NOW GET OUT!"

Kabuto slightly cringed but immediately left, leaving behind a fuming Sasuke. Sasuke stayed at his desk looking at the picture again, he saw the smiling face, overly blue eyes and that bright hair of gold. He slammed his hands on the photo and made a promise.

"I'll get you Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

"Naruto over here, Naruto over here"

"Did you really retire from acting?"

"Are you still dating Hinata Hyuuga?"

"What did you name your car again?"

Naruto stepped out of his signature orange Bugatti Veryon (-1-), surrounded by his three trusting bodyguards. He knew it was gonna be crazy but this was ridiculous. His first day at a regular high school had a turn out of hundreds of fans, not to mention the press who took a photo of every move he made. He made his way out of the parking lot toward the main gate. He was glad he let Neji handle security, if not there wouldn't be gates holding back the crazy fans and the paparazzi. He turned toward Neji who was walking by him as usual looking around cautiously, Chouji stood on the other side of him snacking on chips, while Shikamaru stood in front of him trying to look intimidating, but he just came out looking bored.

Naruto ignored all questions. He really didn't know why there were still questions about his retiring; he held a press conference and announced it very clearly. He'd announced that he was going back to school and that he'd like to be left alone. Of course to the rest of the world that meant they should come bother him on his first day. He turned his attention toward the school, determined not to let the press get to him.

As he approached the main gate he saw a small group of people greeting students, he walked confidently up to them. There was an old man in a weird outfit, behind him a blonde woman with pigtails and another woman behind her; who held a leash, Naruto looked down to see a small pink pig. Naruto stared at the pig and shrugged figuring it was some sort of mascot. Beside her there were two students who wore the same uniform as him, only they also had a white armband with gold stripes across the length. The rest of the uniform consisted of a navy blue jacket with the Uchiha crest on the right breast, a black tie, black pants, and a white undershirt.

He approached them noticing that their gazes fell on him. They whispered to each other for a second before Naruto reached the group. The old man was smoking a pipe, was there smoking allowed in school? He walked up to the man following other student's examples and shook his hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto I'm the headmaster of this school, I look forward to seeing you further your education." he said his voice raspy with age. Naruto took this opportunity and studied him further; he had kind eyes and an air about him that made him seem so wise. He stared at the man's weird hat then he looked at his mouth; his lips were pursed around the pipe and on closer inspection he noticed the pipe wasn't lit.

The Headmaster must have seen Naruto eyeing it because out of nowhere he said "It's an old habit, I can't think without it."

Naruto smiled at him unsure of what to say.

"Then why are you dressed so funny old man?" If this sentence had been said by anyone other than Naruto it would have sounded rude but coming from Naruto it sounded boyish.

The old man beamed deepening his smile wrinkles "This is the traditional uniform chosen by this founder of the school to wear at opening ceremonies." He said proudly, smiling more than he was before.

Naruto nodded and shook the rest of the groups' hands. Each welcomed him as a new student. The blonde woman turned out to be the second in command. She had greeted him with a "How you doing brat, my name Tsunade-sama you got that? None of that Miss or Mrs. crap." She shook his hand roughly and smiled at him. When he was released from the death grip he was introduced to the pig lady or so he called her in his mind.

She shook his hand softly, "I'm Shizune, I'm the Counselor. Please don't mind Tsunade, she's just trying to scare you." She scratched the back of her head nervously.

He didn't really have time to respond to anyone as more kids were shaking their hands as well.

He was introduced to the guys who were dressed like him; they were Student Council president and vice president.

"Oh so your in charge of everything?" Naruto asked.

"The president shook his head. "Oh no that would be the Emperor."

Naruto looked confused "The emperor? Who's that?"

But before he could answer Naruto was pushed by Neji and he was ushered toward an auditorium.

He walked in and every head turned toward him as if expecting him. He smiled sheepishly at everyone, but on the inside Naruto was nervous. Even though Naruto had been in dozens of movies and was constantly in the public eye he couldn't help but feel nervous.

The auditorium was separated into four different areas; the seniors at the front followed by the juniors, with the sophomores behind them, and the freshmen at the back. He noticed no one sitting in the very first row so he took those seats, his entourage following. He ignored all the conversations going on around him because he knew they were all about him. He stared at the stage hoping to take his mind off everything. There was a podium with a mic, chairs behind it, all in front of huge dark blue curtains, off to the sides were flags of the country, state and school.

"Seen him yet?" Naruto leaned into Neji.

"No" he answered.

Just then the group that had greeted them came onto stage filling all but one of the chairs. They were joined by business looking men. The headmaster stood up and addressed the now silent students.

"Hello and welcome everyone I am Headmaster Sarutobi. It is my greatest pleasure to be serving as headmaster for another year. As many of you know I attended this fine establishment myself…"

Naruto was already bored; so he settled on twiddling his thumbs and decided it was far more entertaining. Naruto managed to catch a few of his words "…integrity…elegant…"

When the old man finished Naruto straightened out hopefully only to see another pudgy man get up and walk to the podium. He was plump and had a shiny bald head; he wore a brown suit that made him look like a potato. Naruto slouched again from what he heard he determined the potato was the superintendent of the school and was proud of it.

Naruto couldn't bear to listen anymore. _Remember why you're here. Remember your goal. _He was lost in thought and was only pulled down to earth again when he felt a tug on his arm, he looked over at Neji who motioned to the stage. He saw a black haired student join the group on stage, he took the empty seat and sat there as if he'd been there the whole time.

That was him no doubt about it, Naruto had memorized the boys face, he saw the black unkempt hair sticking up, those dark black eyes and that pale skin that haunted his dreams. He couldn't believe he was looking at the actual person and not the picture he'd been staring at for the last year.

He was vaguely aware of people applauding around him, he saw the student council vice president take a seat. It was then that Uchiha Sasuke stood up, blue eyes followed his every move, every sense was concentrated on this single person. Sasuke approached the podium, girls cheered even louder. Sasuke closed his eyes as if concentrating, then opened them and for the first time Naruto heard his voice.

"My fellow classmates" he began. Naruto memorized the tone of his voice; he heard the cockiness in his voice that he surely must own with his good looks and family history.

"I know how boring these speeches are." At this everyone shifted in there seats and the people onstage exchanged glances.

He was of course Uchiha Sasuke the great-great-great grandson of the founder of the academy. And whose family's money kept the school operating. So of course he could say these things he knew it and so did everyone else. He smirked; Naruto was on the edge of his seat waiting for him to speak again.

"So I'll keep it short. I'm not The Emperor because you elected me; I'm The Emperor because I'm an Uchiha." Then his eyes found Naruto's, their eyes met: azure vs. charcoal they didn't smile they simply acknowledged each other's existence, each taking in one another.

He snapped out of the gaze losing the battle, he looked around confused as if he had just remembered where he was. He quickly turned and walked off the stage still looking confused as ever, leaving behind an array of questioning whispers and hushed gossiping. As soon as Sasuke was out of sight Naruto leaned back in his chair almost trembling. He stayed sitting as everyone stood up and exited the auditorium. The four of them stayed glancing at each other.

Finally Neji asked. "So what do you think?" he looked around at their small group.

Chouji shook his head throwing more chips into his mouth. "He scares me."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru shrugged and leaned back putting his arms around the chairs.

"And you?" Neji gestured toward the blonde.

There was a moment of silence as they waited for him to answer; they glanced at each other nervously as the blonde searched his hands for an answer.

"It's gonna be fun." He finally answered. He looked up at them with a new determination.

Neji smirked, "Okay let's get to class."

.When they all signed up to attend the academy for Naruto's benefit they all enrolled in the same classes as well. Their first class was History they made their way to room 311. When they arrived they were immediately bombarded with fans.

"Naruto what it's like to be in the movies?"

"Why'd you come back to school?"

Naruto looked around at the small group that surrounded him; they looked no different than the paparazzi. It made him uncomfortable so he did the only thing he could think to do; he acted. When they asked him questions he answered their questions with a smile. He noticed every girl looking at him like they wanted to eat him up. He sat there till their teacher came and calmed everyone down.

He came in looking at the class, his eyes stopped on Naruto. Naruto was afraid he'd say something but was surprised when he said. "Hello all. My name is Hatake Kakashi, you can call me Kakashi-sensei and I'll be your History teacher for this semester."

The rest of the class went on normally. As soon as Naruto had had a chance he stood and turned to obtain full view access to the room. He searched the students for jet black hair. He saw none and sat back in his seat.

The rest of the day, he'd cautiously turn at every black hair that came in the room or passed him in the hallway and was met with disappointment every time. At the end of the day he sulked to his car.

* * *

"Sasuke-sama." A breathless Kabuto called after the running raven. They were running by the art building heading toward the main entrance.

The bell had just rung and Sasuke was running towards the parking lot near the main gate.

"Sasuke-sama where are you going you still have meetings?" Sasuke ignored him and continued at a faster pace, his destination was just in view: the gates loomed closer. He squinted looking to see if he saw a blonde head walking around.

"Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke reached the gate just in time to see his orange car leaving. He saw photographers taking pictures of the car as it sped off. He mused at their stupidity,_ what kind of headline would that make? 'Celebrity leaves his first day of school'_

"Dammit" he yelled as he stomped the ground.

_Oh well_ what did he expect, it was the first day of school he would have plenty of chances.

He turned to the panting Kabuto "Sasuke-sama what were you looking for?"

Sasuke once again ignored him and headed back in the direction of his office.

"Kabuto" Sasuke demanded hurriedly.

"Yes" Kabuto sprung up, he was glad to be finally getting some attention.

"Change all my classes so I'm with Uzumaki Naruto. I wanna keep a close eye on him."

The silver haired man frowned. _Why's he so obsessed with Uzumaki Naruto, he's never interested in anything._ "But I still don't see…"

"Sasuke" a deep voice growled.

They both turned to see a tall man in a business suit; he had pitch black hair that was oiled down his head. He had a long nose that made him look like some lame evil villain. His face was scrunched into a scowl, whether it was from his current mood or if it was always like that no one could tell.

Kabuto gave a small bow. "Fugaku-dono."

Sasuke winced at the bow; the large man however paid no mind to it and kept his eyes on Sasuke. Sasuke stood up to his fathers gaze, he managed to let no emotion come across his face, but he couldn't bring himself to meet his eyes.

"Come to see me on my first day Father?" He asked almost sarcastically.

The man grunted "You know why I'm here Sasuke"

Sasuke couldn't help but cower a little as his name was said. No one else could make Sasuke feel so much like a kid, no one except maybe Itachi. Sasuke hated it, it made him feel powerless.

"Sasuke did you think I would not find out about this morning." He asked making a face of disgust.

Sasuke stood there helpless now staring into his fathers dark eyes, eyes he feared and eyes he saw every time he looked in the mirror.

"I though I told you if you should do anything to bring shame to the Uchiha name, I _will _disown you." He leaned in closer to Sasuke putting his hands on the young Uchiha's shoulders and added in a low gruff voice. "And you know what that means."

He turned away leaving a very shaken Sasuke, he gave a short nod to Kabuto "Kabi, always a pleasure." Kabuto nodded in response as the daunting figure was swept into his Limo. Sasuke waited for the flashy oversized car to pull away. It didn't move but the back window rolled down smoothly.

"I heard Uzumaki Naruto's enrolled here" He said through the cigar in his mouth. "Be nice to him Sasuke I know how cold you can be, but not _too _nice." He chuckled slightly and motioned to the chauffer to drive on. Sasuke and Kabuto were left in an awkward silence, Sasuke looking down shamefully.

Kabuto tried to lighten the mood "We've been friends since childhood and he still calls me Kabi" He laughed but stopped when he saw Sasuke's angry face.

"I guess you shouldn't say anything like what you said this morning Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke turned and yelled. "That bastard didn't want talk to me about this morning, it was about Naruto!"

"What do you mean? He said…"

"FORGET IT!!" Sasuke turned and ran back to his office.

* * *

"Itadakimasu"

Naruto stuffed his mouth with his favorite Ramen: Pork Miso.

"You do realize we just ate lunch at school." Neji said, an empty space in front of him on the table. He looked on disgustedly at his companions, turned on his phone and started playing Tetris.

"Soo whet its almust dinnr time" the blonde defended himself through a mouth full of noodles.

Chouji made a choking sound and added. "Yeah and they call that food portion size? It was tiny!" He stuffed more meat in his mouth.

Between bites Shikamaru said "Its troublesome if I don't eat."

Neji sighed and continued his game.

"Plus" Naruto started talking again "I told the old man I'd keep coming back even after I became famous AND he hasn't told the papers about me or anything. I guess it's also so his shop won't be overcrowded cause of me."

"I think he'd prefer that" Neji said not glancing away from his phone.

"So that Sasuke guy isn't in any if our classes." Chouji said finishing up the last of his noodles. He waved to the waitress for another bowl.

Naruto nodded his head. "I didn't expect that." He paused from taking a bite of his noodles and stopped to think, a rare combination. He looked around the small Ramen Shop for an answer. He saw his picture hanging by the door, underneath it read: #1 Costumer.

He looked back at his friends, they stared at him expectantly he smiled and scratched his head. "I guess we'll have to go with the flow." If this was an anime they would have all fallen out of their chairs.(-2-) Instead Shikamaru frowned and shook his head, Chouji shrugged his shoulders and ordered his third bowl of Ramen, Neji slapped him across the head and called him a "baka"

"Ow that hurt you dumbass." The blonde said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sue me then." He laughed forgetting about his game of Tetris.

Naruto ignored him and went on. "Even if I…you know…talk to him what if he doesn't…well you know find me attractive?" He turned away blushing.

"Are you kidding?" Neji burst out "we all saw how he looked at you at assembly."

"How'd he look at me." Naruto questioned.

"I know how he looked." Chouji offered. "He looked hungry."

Naruto frowned at this "He was hungry? I don't get what that has to do with me."

Shikamaru laughed "you really are an idiot."

"Lets seeee" Neji mused" Let me put it this way; he looked hungry WHILE he was looking at you." Neji emphasized with a poke on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto's eyes widened he looked away from the table pretending to be absorbed in a very fine plant that sat in the corner, it had very waxy leaves.

Neji broke the silence. "We're pretty sure of his sexual preference. Plus you're the hottest celebrity on earth, and look at you!"

Naruto stared down at himself briefly.

"Sheesh what are you gay." Shikamaru commented.

"Yeah right" Neji practically screamed. "I just wanna get this done and over with so we can go home cause being a bodyguard sucks. No offense Naruto but I'd never take a bullet for you." They all laughed.

"Hey I'd take a bullet for YOU!" They laughed even harder at that. Naruto sulked and downed the rest of his bowl.

They each paid for their bowl, or in Naruto's and Chouji's case 3 bowls, of Ramen and left happily. Once in the car Naruto sped off toward the apartment he was renting.

When they got home they discussed various ways they could make Uchiha Sasuke fall in love with Naruto.

* * *

**(-1-) Nice Ass Car! Check it out!**

**(-2-) You know in Anime's when something absurd happens so a character falls, it's like that. Example, in ep 101 of Naruto when Kakashi shows them what is under his mask and it turns out to be another mask.**

**Reviews are loved and appreciated. Good or bad. **


	2. Emperor

**Disclaimer: Hajimemashite, Kishimoto here hahaha kidding...or am I? But if I wasn't I would say I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: The rating went up to M, just for some small things nothing major. Implications mostly. **

**A/N: The next chapter won't come out as fast cause it's not done. I do know what's gonna happen and I'm very excited about it! **

* * *

"This school is weird we only have four classes." Naruto declared. 

"Yeah but they're each an hour and half and we switch to another four classes next semester, its troublesome" Shikamaru put in.

"Still" Naruto said "four classes."

They headed for History their first class, everyone stopped to stare at Naruto like an enigma.

One brave girl stepped in their path, and when they approached her she put her head down bringing her body into a bow. Her dark hair flew over her shoulders, she held up a letter and tiny box. They heard a voice come from her head. "Naruto-sama please accept this."

Naruto pushed Neji to the side and lifted the girls chin up; he looked into her dark eyes. With the sultriest voice he could muster he said "I'll accept anything from such a lovely lady."

He let go of her chin staring into her eyes. She blushed madly and stammered "N-Naruto-sama…I…I love you!" without another word she ran off down the hall, Naruto smiled after her. All the girls around him were blushing, most wouldn't even meet his gaze, he shrugged his shoulders and continued to class.

"Why do you do that Naruto?" Shikamaru asked genuinely curious. "You never turn down a gift and they know they don't have chance with you."

"It would be rude not to accept." He smiled. "Plus they normally give me my favorite thing." He opened the tiny box. "Chocolate!" he yelled like child and gobbled it up. "And then the letter normally makes me feel good about myself. So everyone wins don't they?"

"Whatever" Shikamaru said opening the door to the classroom.

They all stopped suddenly, the almost empty classroom had a sole occupant. There sitting in the last row was a very bored looking Uchiha Sasuke reading a novel. The group eyed each other, everyone but Naruto nodded in agreement. In a whirlpool of movement Chouji pushed Naruto in the classroom and slammed the door, staying outside. Naruto stumbled trying to stay standing. When he finally balanced himself he panicked and ran to the door, only it wouldn't budge. He looked through the glass and saw his three 'friends' smiling smugly. They nodded toward Sasuke, urging Naruto to talk to him. Naruto knew no one would be leaving or coming into this classroom until he did. He turned staring at Sasuke thinking of something to say.

Sasuke lifted his head, he saw Naruto standing there staring at him with a blank look on his face. He grinned slightly and went back to his book.

A million thoughts passed through Naruto's head. _Why's he in the class, he wasn't here yesterday? Why's he here so early? Wait. It's test! A test to see where I'd sit, _they both obviously wanted something from one another, that had been established at the assembly. The question was; who wanted it more? _I'm not that easy bastard. _Naruto went to take a seat on the opposite side of the room, in the very first row. They sat there in absolute silence daring one to speak to the other.

Neji, Shikamaru and Chouji stayed outside barricading the door till they were forced to open the door when Kakashi came.

* * *

Everyone settled and Kakashi took role. 

He stopped when he saw the addition of Sasuke "Uchiha" he said looking up, Sasuke raised his hand not looking at him. Kakashi smiled "Missed me did you?" Sasuke looked embarrassed for a second but then scowled and turned his head toward the window. Kakashi continued role call and then handed out their textbooks.

Sasuke watched Naruto's every move. A pink haired girl talked to him a lot, he took a mental note to expel hair dye. He hardly paid attention at all to Kakashi's lesson it didn't even matter, there was no way Kakashi would fail him.

Naruto played with his thumbs a lot he twirled them under his seat and once in a while he'd turn toward Sasuke, Sasuke would pretend to be looking past him or he'd quickly turn away.

He got used to the back of Naruto's head, he memorized his hair length it wasn't long it just looked long from the spikes that seemed to form themselves. His neck was slightly tan like the rest of him and his shoulders were perfectly built. He had already removed his coat which left him in the long sleeved dress shirt. Sasuke noticed the way it fit around his shoulders, laying carefully, sculpting his lean muscles.

_Ding-dong, ding-dong_

The tower bells rang and students packed up. Sasuke was snapped out of his observations as Kakashi call to him, "Sasuke do you mind staying after?"

He _did _mind but stayed after anyway ignoring classmates giving him questioning looks. As the last student left Kakashi slammed the door and locked it. He turned toward Sasuke.

"Why'd you transfer to my class are you trying to distract me?"

"Heh" Sasuke crossed his arms and smiled "You wish, this isn't about you remember? I ended it last year."

Kakashi turned away mad at himself. "Who is this about then?"

Sasuke crossed the room toward Kakashi and walked past him toward the door. Anyone could see the longing in the gray-haired man's eyes. Sasuke looked at him straight in the face as he passed leaving the classroom letting the next class's student's file in. Kakashi was left to recuperate while Sasuke went off not giving a second thought to the silver haired man.

The rest of the day continued as the first class, Sasuke and Naruto both avoiding each other completely. It would have gone on for good but fortunately in French they were seated alphabetically, so when Sasuke came in, Anko stopped him, putting an arm on his shoulder.

"I thought you weren't going to take French 7-8?" She bit into an apple, splattering juice everywhere.

Sasuke looked at her disgustedly ignoring the arm wrapped around him and said "Well I changed my mind?"

"Whatever Uchiha, well your seated here" she went to one of the back seats and tapped it; she made a few changes on her clipboard and walked back to the front of the class.

Sasuke sat down at the table; he liked arriving in class early it made him feel in control. The warning bell rang and students filed in.

Sasuke felt someone standing by him he looked up to see blue eyes staring at him. He looked like he was about to say something when Anko interrupted "Uzumaki! You're now one seat to the left of Sasuke got it and it looks like he's your new partner." She went to the board and started to write their warm-ups.

Naruto stood there for a second, Sasuke couldn't resist. "You're in my way dumbass." The rest of the class laughed and Naruto sat down looking embarrassed.

"Okay now with your partner practice saying the vocabulary for this chapter out loud. _Comment dit on?" _Anko looked around for a second then sat at her desk reading a book.

Naruto didn't turn toward Sasuke; he sat sulking with his head resting in his arms. Sasuke didn't move either. They sat in silence uncertain of what to do. They were both yanked out of their silence when Anko suddenly burst "UZUMAKI! UCHIHA! Get to work now I'm not gonna go easy on you just cause one of you is a celebrity and the other is The Emperor." She gave them both a look that promised a fate worse than death if they didn't start soon.

Naruto finally broke the silence "Comment dit on the hospital?" he spoke without glancing at the other boy.

Sasuke had no choice but to answer. "L'hospital. Comment dit-on the Beach?"

"La plage. Comment dit-on..."

Halfway through the lesson Naruto forgot all about his grudge. "Nice speech by the way. Does that mean you don't wanna be the emperor or whatever?"

Sasuke looked at the blonde scanning his textbook.

"Well I'm an Uchiha it's to be expected I guess, mainly on my fathers part, it's a pain."

The blonde raised his eyebrows finally looking at him. Sasuke met his eyes, they held their gaze for a moment before they looked away embarrassed.

"So how does he force you to do it? I mean does he hold a gun to your head or something?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto slightly annoyed before answering "If I step out of line in ANYWAY my father will disinherit me. He doesn't care about passing his empire to me anyway; he has my older brother for that." He frowned thinking of Itachi.

Sasuke briefly wondered why he could talk to the blond so easily. He found most people annoying or completely untrustworthy, yet he felt he could trust this boy.

"What about you? Why did you come back to school? "

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat under the Uchiha's gaze. He repeated the lie he'd practiced in his head. "I needed a change, the acting world isn't as glorious it's made out to be, it sucks. I want to live a normal life… so what's more normal then school?" Naruto shrugged "but I also wanted privacy so I chose a private school and I wanted to go to one located in my home city…so here I am" He laid back in his seat as if on display.

Sasuke watched him with curiosity, Sasuke could tell what kind of person Naruto was, he was like a magnet people were naturally attracted to him; he would always be the life of the party. People couldn't help but be drawn to him.

"That's the reason? Seems kind of stupid. It's something an idiot would do." He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, it's something he did when he was annoyed which was practically all the time.

"Hey listen here bastard. Just because you wouldn't do the same doesn't make me an idiot."

Naruto huffed and put his head on the table facing away from him.

The next hour they spent conjugating verbs, Anko was pretty strict so everyone was quiet but sometimes Sasuke would catch Naruto looking at him and vice versa, they would scowl and look away.

By the next day they had completely forgotten their quarrels and continued where they left off. French became their sanctuary, in other classes they seemed to forget the other one existed. They both excelled in French so they had a lot of free time on their hands. They would ask questions about each other continuously, wanting to know more and more. There conversations ranged from religion to the weird.

Sasuke walked in one day to find the idiot laying across their shared desk; he looked like he was sleeping. Sasuke decided to deliver a nice wake up call by smacking him across the head.

"What are you doing dobe? Get up!" In response Naruto merely grunted and kept his eyes shut.

Sasuke sat down and faced Naruto's body sprawled out in front of him; he saw his chest lightly moving along to the rhythm of his breathing. It was a hot day so Naruto's clothes clung to him molding the shape of his long toned body. _He probably has to be fit_

Sasuke thought, with all the movies.

Naruto rubbed his abdomen absentmindedly, slightly exposing his tan stomach, his pinky stroked the smooth skin. His hand rested there for a second before he continued grazing his own skin. Sasuke couldn't help but gulp, feeling suddenly hot and claustrophobic Sasuke darted from his seat and ran to the bathroom.

He splashed icy water on his face. "What's that dobe trying to do?"

The warning bell rung, he composed himself but loosened the necktie bringing the black tie into a loose fit. He rushed to the classroom happy to see the blonde was sitting in his own seat.

In the back of Sasuke's mind he couldn't help but feel as if Naruto was doing it on purpose, then he reminded himself that the blonde was an idiot and therefore was prone to do idiotic things.

They started their usual warm ups or in Sasuke and Naruto's case conversing. Sasuke turned toward Naruto who he had his eyes shut. He poked one eye open and looked at Sasuke.

"It's hot." He declared as he laid his head against the cool desk. "Cover for me will ya? If she comes around conjugate away."

"Yeah whatever." Sasuke mumbled turning to his own desk, he opened the French book and actually thought about studying. He tried to concentrate but he saw a blue eye at the corner of his vision, whenever he turned to look at it the blue eye would close.

"What are you doing dobe?" He saw the face grin and he opened his eye again.

"I'm watching you." He said singsong.

Sasuke turned away from him. "Well stop it, it's annoying!"

Naruto smirked and sat up again, "Why don't you like people watching you?"

"It's not everybody it's just you, now shut up, I'm trying to study." Sasuke wondered why he said this; he wanted them to continue talking as they were.

"I was just thinking." Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair and put his arms around his head.

"What?' Sasuke couldn't help but ask.

"Well you'd be perfect as Jean Van Der Belt."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a second. "What are you saying idiot?" He replied not turning away from his book.

"Well he's a character I played in Hunters of Darkness, he was a vampire prince well anyways I was just thinking you would of made a much better Vampire than me…I mean with your freakishly pale skin and your dead eyes." Naruto snickered slightly

"Hmph." Sasuke dove into the textbook again.

And Naruto resumed his futile attempt to cool off.

* * *

Weeks dragged on the summer turning into fall. Sasuke sat in Kakashi's class staring at the beginning of the falling leaves. Although he would never admit it; he actually liked the campus. It was large and the buildings were old and gothic looking. He loved the feel of it, the trees were scattered throughout campus, bringing seasonal colors to the campus throughout the year. He wondered why his great –to however many degrees- grandpa Akiro opened the school; he knew he was rich but a school of all things? 

"Sasuke… Sasuke?" he heard a familiar voice say. The voice triggered a random flashback to him and Kakashi laying in bed, Kakashi gently whispering his name. (-1-)

"Huh?"

His eyes met the gray haired man's. "I was wondering if you would oblige us to the answer of number seventeen."

Sasuke looked down at his homework, mad at Kakashi for interrupting him. He answered and gave a Kakashi a scowl. Kakashi stared back at him boredly.

Sasuke wondered what he ever saw in this twenty five year old man. Last year had been a mistake. Oh great now he couldn't get Kakashi out of his mind! But last year Kakashi had appealed to him, maybe it was the fact that he was a new teacher that tempted Sasuke. Or was it the fact the he wore that mask? He claimed he was in the witness protection program so he had to wear it, everyone knew he'd made that up. And whenever he was asked he'd invent a new ridiculous excuse. Kakashi had told Sasuke the real reason; it was as ridiculous as his fake reasons. The older man had cried to him revealing that his father had almost killed him when he was a child. Nonetheless Sasuke had kissed his scarred face not caring about the aberration, he accepted him as he was.

But those days were over now and Sasuke was now sitting in his class in the middle of a fall day.

* * *

"Hey bastard you say if you don't obey you'll be disinherited. Does that mean you are gonna be obedient your whole life?" Naruto had asked one day.

"It's not that simple dobe." Sasuke sighed looking for the right words.

"You're always so serious Sasuke-teme you need to lighten up. You know relax, you do know what that is right?"

"Hm" Sasuke turned away.

Naruto left him alone; he learned not to go too far with Sasuke especially when he was in a bad mood. So he settled on putting his face on the cool desk, as he so often did, muttering "Sasuke-teme"

One thing none of them expected was how well they got along with each other, they were practically opposites but they understood each other in a way no one else did.

"What's it like acting?"

"I hate it!" The blonde said disgustedly "You pretend you're something you're not."

"Well why do you do it?" He asked curiously.

Naruto rolled his eyes and made a 'duh' motion. "I retired didn't I?"

"Well why didn't you earlier?"

Naruto laid his head on the desk and muffled. "I needed something."

"What?" Sasuke asked confusedly.

"Nothing" he said almost sadly.

Sasuke quickly changed the subject. "What about your parents?"

"Dead" Naruto answered quite bitterly, He looked into Naruto's eyes the normal cool blue seemed to light on fire, he was staring right at him and for the first time he thought he saw a hint of hate in his eyes. Sasuke made a mental note to never to ask about his parents again.

But he seemed to calm himself down, "Well what about your parents, I know your dad's the owner of an evil empire, what about your mom?"

Sasuke was the one who put his head down this time. "Same as yours."

Naruto looked at the back of his head he could tell he was sad.

"But." Sasuke said sitting up. "I have my grandma, from my mom's side, she reminds me of her."

Naruto studied him as he said this, he had a kind look in his eyes, but in the next moment it was gone, replaced with coldness.

One day Naruto came in and of course Sasuke was already there, he slammed his backpack down.

Sasuke didn't say anything he just looked at him.

"I got an F on my English paper! That Jiryaya is too much, he expects us to write while he's giggling in a corner writing perverted things."

"Perverted?" Sasuke asked intrigued.

"I saw some of his outlines that he's always writing and it was practically a porno."

Sasuke let out a short laugh and Naruto's head snapped toward him. "Was that a laugh?"

He asked leaning toward him a huge grin on his face.

Sasuke glowered and suddenly a picture was snapped, they both looked to see Kiba holding a camera.

"Hey guys. I'm taking pictures for my photography club."

"Well why take it of us?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"Let me see!" Naruto leaned over the desk and browsed through pictures with Kiba. At one picture, Naruto commented "Who's that!? She's hot!" he looked backwards to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke clenched his fists a little but his face remained stoic.

"All right break it up! Break it up!" Anko announced her presence as she came in holding her clipboard silently taking role.

"Alright you know the drill warm ups then review. Go!" She sounded like a military leader.

"So you got an F on The Catcher in the Rye." Sasuke smirked smugly.

"Yeah so what?" Naruto said.

"Did you read the book?"

"Surprisingly yes. I mean I didn't get why it was a 'literary masterpiece.'" He sighed "but I actually liked it, I mean I felt like I understood Holden." Naruto blushed feeling like a geek, so he covered his face by laying his head down. He soon forgot about it and jerked his head back up, "Hey you can probably answer this; Why doesn't anyone ever answer his questions?!"

Sasuke laughed in response. Then continued like it was never asked, "What do you mean? Holden's an immature weirdo…oh wait now I see why you like him cause you are like him."

"Hey you didn't answer my question! Ah whatever forget I said anything!" He rested his head once again, facing away from Sasuke.

"You do seem like him." Sasuke said quietly and that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

Sasuke walked into French class one day only to see Naruto talking to the same pink haired girl as their English class. He didn't even know that girl was in their class. Sasuke scowled, he'd forgotten to expel hair dye. He walked up to his desk where she sat and loomed over them. 

The pink haired girl looked up at him with green eyes. "Oh Sasuke-kun, will you be coming too?"

"Where?" he asked looking at Naruto for answers, instead the girl answered.

"To my Halloween party the one I throw every year, but you've never come"

Naruto snorted. "HAHAHA that's just like Sasuke bastard." He continued to laugh merrily.

"Oh and I suppose you're going?" he asked mockingly but really wanting to know.

Naruto stopped giggling and said "Of course, a party's not a party without me." He beamed at both of them.

Sasuke licked his lips. "Okay I'm in."

Sakura squealed. "Yes!! Sasuke _and_ Naruto at my party, I'm gonna go tell everyone." She ran off to the other side of the room and started bragging.

Naruto smiled mischievously "So what are you going as?"

Sasuke scoffed "I'm not gonna go dressed up as anything that's child's play."

Naruto laughed again. "I should have known a bastard would say that."

Sasuke ignored him. "What are you going as Dobe?"

The blonde got a serious expression on his face and leaned in really close to Sasuke, Sasuke felt Naruto's warm breathe on his ear, it spread throughout his body tingling everywhere till he thought he was gonna burst . "It's a secret."

* * *

"Are you making any progress?" Neji asked hopefully "you guys don't even seem to talk." 

"Neji I've told you a million times, we talk in French, the class _you_ dropped for Art."

"I hate French" Neji said defensively. "That's not the point! Anyways have you started you know..."? He cleared his throat looking at Shikamaru and Chouji for support, but they were lost in their video game. "Seducing him?" Neji whispered.

"Don't worry about it. Anyways are you guys coming to the Halloween party on Friday?"

"Well we sort of have to, don't we? But I guess it sounds more fun than school." Chouji chimed.

* * *

"When are you coming to visit me?" the frail voice asked on the other line. 

Sasuke was stooping over the phone his hand on his other ear straining to hear his grandmother's voice. "I don't know grandma; I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay I love you."

"Bye"

"Is your father there?"

Sasuke hung up on his grandma. He stood from the ugly green leather couch in his fathers study. He turned to leave hoping he could get out of there as fast as he could so he could breathe. No such luck, as soon as he reached for the doorknob. "How is your grandmother?"

Sasuke turned to face his father behind the desk "She's fine." He said quietly, he needed to get out of there, he needed to breathe it was too hard in that room. He tried to hold himself up.

"You may leave." His father turned to his paperwork and Sasuke bolted out the door toward the nearest bathroom down the hall.

He threw himself in, slammed the door and kneeled over the toilet emptying the contents of his stomach. He leaned over the toilet for a second but felt too dizzy, he leaned against a wall but still felt like the world was moving. He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing, he felt like something was suffocating him. He even felt himself spinning where he sat, he spiraled deeper into darkness, he opened his eyes and his vision was blurred he closed them again feeling even more queasy. He covered his eyes willing it all away. He tore at an invisible rope around his neck; he wanted to breathe in sweet air. He heard his own distorted cries sucking in for air, it echoed in his ears. He didn't know how long he stayed like that but finally he was able to take a big breathe and opened his eyes again, the world was still.

He sat there making sure everything was fine again and stood up as he looked in the mirror at his pale reflection. He turned on the faucet and bent his head over it, soaking his face with cold water. He closed his eyes becoming himself again, he opened them and he felt like Sasuke again.

For as long as he remembered he had attacks, he never understood why they came but he once snuck away to the schools psychologist and nonchalantly asked her what they were. She answered that they were panic attacks and they were a way of coping with stress.

Recently they were more frequent and worse than before, they also lasted longer. He looked in the mirror again, and then lowered his face into the sink soaking his face again. Feeling dirty; he splashed and scrubbed until his face burned. He straightened and this time ignored the mirror. Sasuke left the room and ran toward his own room climbing the long winding staircase.

He welcomed the darkness of his room, glad he'd chosen dark blue curtains. He lay on his bed looking at his pathetic room; it was plain for a teenage boy's room.

The bed was the dominant feature and besides that there wasn't much else. There was a dresser with a picture of him and his grandmother and one of his dead mother. Then there was a desk that was neat and organized. Besides that there were other necessities such as a trash bin and clothes hamper.

He lay on his bed closing his eyes and concentrating, on what, he didn't know but he stayed like that for a while. Out of nowhere a thought sprung into his mind, he went to his closet and pushed aside his hanging clothes. This exposed a hidden shelf holding several old, seemingly innocent, shoe boxes. He reached into one and pulled out a folded poster, he unfolded it revealing a blonde, beautiful young man about the same age as himself. He stared at Naruto gazing passionately at an empty space. Sasuke had already torn out the picture of the woman. 'Starring Uzumaki Naruto and Hinata Hyuuga' was written across the top. In bold blue letters in the middle it read 'The Land of Tomorrow' and in smaller subtitles: Will time stop them from meeting?

He stared at the picture for awhile and folded it shut. He walked to his bedroom door and locked it so his father wouldn't come in like last time. Yes, last time had been a mistake he'd gone too far and his father had seen him. He lost it and threatened to disinherit him. After weeks he finally forgave Sasuke but he was even stricter than he was before. He told him he was disgusted with him and that incident would never happen again. Sasuke had no choice but to obey he would after all be disowned if he didn't. He put the picture back into its box hidden behind his clothes and walked to his shower; he had the image fresh in his mind.

And so it was; Sasuke was in love with Naruto before he ever met him. Before he ever laid eyes on him, before he even talked with him, before he ever laughed at him. Uchiha Sasuke was in love with Uzumaki Naruto long before that.

**

* * *

(-1-) It's not what you're thinking perverts! They really are just relaxing.**

All reveiws are loved and appreciated as always.


	3. Halloween

**Disclaimer: Awww hell I don't own Naruto. Or the song for that matter.**

**This sorta turned into a songfic. ****So if you don't like songfics I guess you can just sorta skip over the lyrics, they're in italics.**** The part goes really well with the song, and just so you know I had the Muse version in mind not the original. If you have it you should listen to it.  
**

**Ayways, hope you like it!**

* * *

  
On Friday the whole school was buzzing about Sakura's party. Teacher's even seemed more relaxed, though very few dressed up for the teacher costume contest, with the exception of Kakashi who dressed as the phantom from Phantom of the Opera and Anko who dressed up as a dominatrix woman. Lot's of students dressed up, and at lunch a boy dressed as Marilyn Monroe won the contest.

For the first time Sasuke was getting swept up in the excitement of the children's holiday. Not even as a kid did he enjoy Halloween, he hated candy. And his father never let him go trick or treating or to any haunted houses. At first Sasuke thought it was because he actually cared but Itachi quickly shredded that glimmer of hope. Itachi said if an Uchiha were to die from poisoned candy it would cause too big of a scandal. But this year was different, this year he would have Naruto so he kept his ears peeled for what everyone was saying. (This year Naruto was going to be there so he kept his ears peeled to what everyone was saying.

Sasuke sat in English looking through a newspaper for his current event. He listened to his table mates talk about Halloween. Lee wanted to dress up as his uncle Gai. Kiba laughed and called him stupid but when he said he wanted to dress up as a dog, Sasuke couldn't help but let out a silent laugh. He hid his face with the newspaper and concentrated on an article about levitation and how it was possible on a micro scale. He decided on that article if he didn't find anything interesting. About halfway through the class he almost gave up, when he turned to the Local Section.

On the Headline it read: 'Uzumaki Naruto a private interview'. Underneath was a picture of the smiling blonde and there was another picture halfway down of his car. In tiny captions it read: _Naruto leaving on his first day of school_.

Sasuke frowned; Naruto hadn't told him anything about an article. He focused his full attention on it and started reading. He was disappointed to find most questions the newspaper had asked him, Naruto had already told Sasuke himself, except at the bottom of the article.

_**Naruto you've been acting for only 5 short years, what inspired you to act?**_

_I don't know it looked fun so I asked my guardian if I could act too and he actually took me seriously. He took me to auditions and they liked the color of my hair so they chose me and here I am. _

_**Speaking of your guardian, you're always so secret about him and your real parents, any comment?**_

_None whatsoever, I should be able to say what stays private in my own life._

Sasuke looked over at the blonde now sitting across the room. He was laughing his head off with Shikamaru. Sasuke looked at the teacher to see if he cared the class was so loud. However, Jiryaya just sat at his desk, giggling pervertedly. Sasuke looked away disgusted remembering what Naruto told him.

The bell rang three times. Jiraya cleared his throat, "finish your current event for homework." Everyone groaned he heard Naruto groan loudest.

* * *

"I'm glad Anko's being easy on us!" Naruto said sarcastically. "Perfect way to end the week, a test!"

The test would last an entire period, or at least that's what Anko said, and if they finished early they had to remain quiet at their desk. It's like she wanted the test to last long it was six pages. They took the test silently and obediently. Sasuke finished his test halfway through and Naruto finished 10 minutes after him.

Sasuke sat reading peacefully. When Naruto handed in his test he went back to his chair and sat down lazily. He remained still for a minute then began twiddling his thumbs. After awhile he seemed to get bored with that, so he put his head on the desk.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke pretended not to hear him.

"Sasuke" The whisper got louder.

"Sasuke" Sasuke's eye twitched.

He turned glaring at him, "What do you want?" he asked quietly.

"I'm bored."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned back to his book and without turning back said "Read a book or something."

"I'm not a boring loser like you."

Sasuke concentrated on his book again.

"Hey Sasuke do you like cheese?"

"What?!" he almost yelled.

Naruto kept his head on the desk. "Do you like cheese? I do but it gives me gas, I love mozzarella."

Sasuke gave up and put his head down so that he faced Naruto. No wonder the blonde always did it, it was comfortable. Their eyes met and Naruto lifted his hand and touched the back of Sasuke's neck. "You should get your hair cut it's getting long."

"Ah! Leave me alone for chrissake!" Sasuke turned the other way. The place Naruto had touched felt hot, the heat seemed to spread to his cheeks.

Not long after the bell rang, Sasuke headed toward his after school activities. Wondering all that time what Naruto was gonna dress up as.

* * *

"I told you to turn left back there!" Neji yelled from the passenger seat.

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, he continued down the dark abandoned street that was lined by an endless amount of trees.

"Where does she live, the middle of nowhere?" Neji complained.

"I think the houses are so big they spread em apart." Shikamaru offered.

He found a small clearing and turned around. When he reached his turning point again he turned slowly onto the driveway for Neji's benefit, Neji just scowled and crossed his arms.

They pulled into a long street that was lined with a bunch of cars; Naruto found an open spot and parked. Up the very long driveway stood a big house that was alive with the sound of people and drifting music.

He took a look in the rear view mirror, Shikamaru was playing with his fake vampire teeth, he saw Naruto looking at him. "I didn't want to be a vampire." He slipped on his teeth and fiddled with his plastic cape.

Neji laughed "Shikamaru you look priceless."

Naruto got out and adjusted his eye mask and hat. He made sure he could see clearly and turned toward the others.

"How come Neji didn't have to dress up?" Chouji complained. "Shikamaru is a pathetic vampire and I'm a PUMPKIN!"

Shikamaru winced at the word pathetic.

Naruto laughed. "Come on guys, it's the one day a year, you get to dress up and your complaining? Plus Neji's a baseball player."

Neji wore a baseball team t-shirt and a baseball cap, no matter how hard he tried, Naruto couldn't get him to go as anything else.

They all stood around the car and stared up at the big house. "Oh Neji!" Naruto said pressing the unlock button. "I forgot your baseball glove and ball." He went to his seat and brought them out.

"Here you go." He handed them to Neji and they made their way toward the mansion.

Neji frowned and left the items by the car, he followed the happy blonde. He wouldn't notice if he didn't carry them anyway.

The front of the house was encircled by large rounded hedges and gates. There was a circular pebbled driveway around a huge fountain.

Music grew louder and louder with each step they took. They approached the double doors uncertain of what to do. Naruto walked right up to them and opened them. Confused, about seeing a long dark hallway that greeted them, they continued till it eventually led to a grand hall that was flooded with people. No one really saw them as they came in, which Naruto was grateful for.

The main floor was occupied by people dancing and people who were talking at the sides of the circular room. There were people alongside the grand staircases that wound around the sides of the room and met at the top connected by a balcony over looking the first floor. The walls were high with equally tall windows, decorated with long elegant red velvety curtains. The walls were a butter cream color. Naruto looked at it, taking pity on the people who didn't appreciate what a beautiful room they were actually in. The handrails were big and wooden, polished probably for sliding purposes.

"Let's go." He felt Neji tug at him and followed him upstairs.

The group made their way through the dance floor. Random girls clung to Naruto, he un-clung them and attached them to another person. They went through another set of doors at the top and were surprised to see another huge hall also with very high walls, which was crowded with even more people than the last.

"Who did Sakura invite, the whole school?!" Shikamaru yelled to Naruto. "I'm going outside; it's too loud in here."

"Okay!" Naruto yelled but by that time Shikamaru was halfway through the door they just came through. Along the sides of this room there was food and drinks. There was a whole other wall devoted to just drinks; Naruto saw huge kegs, bottles and cans.

Seeing this Neji made his way to it, immediately taking a big swig of beer. Chouji went the other way toward the food.

"Naruto! Is that you!" Naruto turned toward the yelling voice. He saw a pink haired girl dressed as a witch come behind him.

"Hey Sakura! Like your costume, looking good as always." Sakura laughed a little too hard and hit him on the chest.

Naruto scanned the room and put his arm around Sakura. "Come on let's get a drink." She giggled and walked with him to the drinks.

They reached the table; Naruto grabbed a beer and handed it to her, drinking his own. For a while Naruto stood, listening to Sakura's story exaggerating his laughter when it was fitting. Sakura touched him a lot as she talked; she would grab his hand, stroke his shoulder, or brush her hand across his chest. Naruto responded back flirtatiously.

A different song started and Sakura gasped "Oh I love this song." Sakura yelled "Let's dance." She grabbed his hand, turned around, and led him to the center of the room where others were dancing. She danced close to him, sticking out her hips.

They didn't know how long they danced it could have been minutes or days. Time was standing still tonight, everyone danced as if under a spell.

After hours, or perhaps days, Sakura stopped. "Wanna rest for awhile?" She whispered in Naruto's ear.

He nodded and she led him to a couch at the back of the room. They got to talking and before he knew it, he was entertaining a large, loud crowd, telling stories of his acting days. He would scan the room once and a while.

"Then HE called ME a dick!" He roared and the whole room hooted with laughter.

Sakura buried her head in Naruto's chest and laughed, Naruto sat comfortably next to her.

Naruto inspected the room again, he knew tonight he could take a night off, but he still wanted to see him.

He told a very memorable story about him and Hinata and the time they were filming near a forest. A wild monkey came and started screeching like it was going to attack them. The crowd laughed on cue and Naruto sat back satisfied.

In the corner of his vision, he saw a familiar shape and turned toward it. Across the room he saw Jean Van Der Belt! It was a perfect vision, whoever it was wore a perfect replica of his costume. The gray and black decorated vest fit around the long body perfectly. Some of the cape came over his shoulders and the rest hung down his back, coming down to his knees. The black oversized tie fit underneath the vest and over his white dress shirt. He leaned on the cane perfectly and when he looked up at his face, it looked so familiar.

In the next second, the vampire was gone and Naruto wasn't sure whether he'd really seen it. He excused himself from the group, ignoring the protests he heard. He went to the first room where he saw the vampire go.

* * *

This was the first time Sasuke didn't arrive somewhere early; he stepped out of his car. He looked at the estate and began his stroll to the house. He couldn't say in all honesty he was nervous; he was never one to be anxious. In fact he felt more alive than ever before, he felt sociable for the first time. Tonight he felt he could let go, the thought of the blonde excited him. Feeling as if tonight his life would change forever, he went through the doors confidently. When he approached the room a few people turned his way. "Who's that?" he heard people say.

He grinned, there was no way the dobe would be able to recognize him. He looked around the room and noticed all the girls chose the same costume: a slut.

He approached a random girl, "You've seen Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked. She turned around and gasped, startled by his good looks.

The girls by her each started giggling and giving him flirtatious looks. She nodded practically drooling, "we all saw him go up stairs." She said as if under a spell.

He looked up at his destination, "Thanks"

As he turned to go up, she yelled. "Want to dance with me?!" He turned around and grinned, "Sorry girls, there's only one for me."

He flew up the stairs, his body trembled with excitement, he loved the feeling of anticipation, it was better than rewards.

He went through the door only to see it packed to the limit, his eyes immediately fell to a dark figure. He knew it was him, for he knew his eyes could only see one person. He was dancing with the pink haired girl, Sasuke silently growled his mood, quickly deteriorating, but concentrated on the blonde anyway.

He was dressed all in black, with a long black cape, and black hat and eye mask. The black baggy shirt exposed his chest, it draped loosely on his body, unworthy of it. The tan skin that was exposed revealed a very toned chest. He grinned, _figures he'd dress up as something from his own movie_; it was an exact replica of Zorro's costume from Naruto's movie, 'Zorro's Revenge'. He noticed he hadn't dyed his hair for the costume this time.

He watched the way the blonde would move his body. He didn't look like he was honestly enjoying it, but he danced with passion anyway. His hips would move in steady rhythm, his arms would gently hold the other body and once in a while run a finger down her hips.

Sasuke licked his lips and moved away, he went to the drink table, his throat suddenly feeling dry.

He chugged down a bottle of water and found the spot Naruto was dancing and found that he liked watching the blonde.

Girls, and even one drunken guy, asked Sasuke to dance; he ignored them all.

The blonde moved to the sidelines across the room and settled on a couch. He watched him talk with the pink-haired girl. Eventually different people would join in the conversation, till he had an audience surrounding him. He saw the crowd laugh, the blonde laughed as well. Sasuke would be satisfied watching him all night; he knew he couldn't approach him. A new wave of laughter passed over the group and Naruto's eyes found him. He stood paralyzed under the blonde's gaze. The boy looked shocked. Sasuke panicked, this wasn't supposed to happen. Naruto kept staring, Sasuke decided he couldn't take it and fled to the other room. _So much for confidence._

He stood behind a pumpkin and saw Naruto also come into the room, he scanned the people on the balcony. Sasuke watched the blonde longingly and was relieved when he walked in the opposite direction.

The blonde looked down on all the people and Sasuke knew he was looking for him; a strange quiver ran through his entire body. He watched the blonde make his way down the left staircase and a familiar song came on. He didn't know where he'd heard the song before but for some reason he knew it perfectly and it seemed louder than previous songs.

_  
You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off you_

_You feel like heaven to touch  
I __want to hold you so much  
at last love has arrived  
And I thank god I'm alive_

Naruto slowly walked down the stairs, never knowing that dark eyes watched his every move. He went down the stairs slowly as he searched the room, on the opposite staircase Sasuke mimicked his moves, taking a step down as the blonde did. The chase made him feel alive, but he wouldn't approach him just yet, he would make him wait.

They reached the main floor at the same time. Naruto continued his search on the ground, he slowly weaved his way into the crowd searching every face carefully. For a second Naruto looked confused and stared back at the stair he'd just descended. Sasuke took this opportunity to conceal himself in the crowd. He positioned himself a safe distance away, but somewhere he could still see him.

_You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off you  
_

For that moment those blue eyes belonged to Sasuke, they were meant for him and only him. Sasuke slinked his way through the crowd trailing the dark figure looking around. Naruto passed by a fairy that giggled and pulled off his hat and put it on her own head, Naruto ignored her, searching every face.

_Pardon the way that I__ stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
Darling you feel like I feel  
Please let me to know if it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off you_

Sasuke dared to sneak behind Naruto. He stood right next to him, but remained hidden behind his back. As he passed, the vampire grabbed onto his fingers gently caressing them. The moment was gone too soon; Naruto looked back suddenly, never seeing his follower.

_I love you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
to warm the lonely night  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say_

He looked around bewildered for a moment, and continued his search more desperate than ever. Sasuke smiled at the blonde, following him more closely now. He pushed passed clingy girls, his mind set on one thing. The blonde turned around suddenly.

_Oh pretty baby  
Don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found this day  
And let me love you baby  
Let me love you_

Without thinking Sasuke grabbed a Venetian mask, from a stranger and placed it over his own face. The blonde headed in his direction again, but passed right past him. Sasuke couldn't help but smile as he took off the mask.

_You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off you  
you feel like heaven to touch  
I want to hold you so much  
At last love has arrived  
And I thank god I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off you_

The blonde went to the stairs, he scanned the crowd. There! He saw him, he was on the opposite side of the room dancing with a girl who look looked utterly shocked to be turning with Sasuke. He pushed passed the crowd and made his way toward him, only to find nothing but more crowds and no sign of Jean Van Der Belt.

_I love you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
to warm the lonely night  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say_

Naruto frustrated, stepped out of the crowd and onto the sidelines, he looked over the crowd once again. When the vampire caught his sight, he looked up, standing above him was the one he'd been looking for. This time he didn't break eye contact, he looked up as he ascended the stairs, his pace quickening as he approached the presence.

He walked up to Sasuke mesmerized, standing before him was the perfect vampire, the ideal vampire. His pale skin was so natural for the part, shimmering with the glow of the undead. His deep black hair was radiant in the soft lighting and his dark eyes were an endless sea of night. His magnificence was only suitable for an undead, who gained eternal life and beauty after death.

Their eyes connected burning into each other. They didn't say anything but Sasuke clasped Naruto's hand and intertwined his fingers with his own. They moved their bodies together with the music. No one saw them they were lost in the hordes of people, just one of the many who danced. Sasuke pressed his body into the blonde's and Naruto stepped backwards. Their faces pressed into each other's barely touching, Naruto's nose touched Sasuke's. His blue eyes looked nervous eyes but were calmed by Sasuke's stern almost pupil-less eyes. They were caught in the moment, frozen in time, neither one thinking simply dancing.

Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's hips and pressed them against his own, so that they swayed together. Their body's moved into each others, the blonde closed his eyes loving the way it felt as another body moved with his own. He lifted his leg behind Sasuke's and stroked the back of the vampire's until Sasuke leaned all his weight against him. He draped his arms around the blonde's shoulders, resting his head on the exposed chest. Naruto moved their weight, along the floor, gliding across the room. Eventually Sasuke lifted his head feeling warm breath on his own face and before Sasuke could stop himself he lifted his head and put his mouth on Naruto's pushing him into a wall.

Naruto's back hit a doorknob, his cry of pain was lost in the kiss. Naruto reached for the doorknob and opened it; they made their way in a tiny storage closet. Sasuke grabbed the back of the blonde's head fiddling with the eye mask tie. He tried to untie it but ended up twisting it so Naruto was completely blind. Sasuke pulled away for a second, the blonde looked so vulnerable unable to see. He attacked him again, rolling his tongue into Naruto's mouth, teasing him, moving it back and forth. Naruto put his lips around the tongue hungrily, sucking on it whenever it entered his mouth. He couldn't see but his body was pressed against the wall and Sasuke's knee was jammed between Naruto's legs pinning him between the wall and himself. Naruto moved his body against the knee wanting more, Sasuke obliged pushing himself into Naruto. Their bodies moved along to their rhythmic kisses, breaking out into a sweat. Yes, this is what Sasuke had wanted all along, he pressed harder into the smaller boy. He felt intoxicated, drunk on Naruto. He moved down to his neck and ran his tongue down the tan skin giving Naruto goose bumps. The blonde closed his eyes in ecstasy; as Sasuke bit down making Naruto moan in pain and pleasure.

Naruto took off the blindfold, he wanted to see Sasuke. He watched as he moved down to his chest, opening his shirt even more. Sasuke moved his mouth along his stomach Naruto let out a giggle. "I'm ticklish bastard." Sasuke smiled up at him and moved slowly back up, spreading little kisses on his skin. He occasionally massaged his lips against the skin causing Naruto to moan.

"NO!" Naruto yelled abruptly

Sasuke was so taken aback, he stopped suddenly pulling away from his skin. Naruto looked at him with dead eyes. He looked at Naruto's flustered face, feeling his own cool off, now that he wasn't kissing him.

With sad eyes the blonde said "I can't" he closed his shirt and ran off, leaving Sasuke alone as ever.

_Oh pretty baby  
Don't bring me down, __I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found this day  
So let me love you baby  
Let me love you_

* * *

Neji swiftly opened the door to their apartment. He hoped the blonde was here; he couldn't find him anywhere. And he knew if the blonde left without telling anyone, something was wrong.

Neji opened the door cautiously, "Naruto?!" he called.

He heard water running and ran upstairs to the shower, banging on the door.

"Naruto, open up." He tried the door and to his surprise it opened. He stepped in only to find the blonde, still fully clad as Zorro, sitting in the shower.

"Naruto what happened?"

Naruto had his head on his hands.

"Naruto are you crying? The waters steaming, how hot is it?" Neji put his hand out to the water and flinched. "Fuck! Naruto this is hot." He reached for the faucet.

The blonde lashed out at him. "Don't touch it!"

Neji backed away. "Okay." He said calmly, "What happened?"

The blond let out a sob. "He touched me!" He sobbed into his knees and let out a wail. "He touched me and I let it happen, I touched him back." The blonde buried his head in his knees, he sobbed harder this time and didn't stop.

"Naruto." Neji said calmly as he took a seat on the side of the bath. "I thought you knew this would happen, you said you were prepared for anything."

The blond cried again and Neji made another attempt at turning off the water, this time he was successful. He ran to the hall, grabbed a towel from the cupboard and ran back to Naruto.

"Stand up." He ordered, Naruto obeyed and Neji put the towel around his shoulders, he guided the soaking blonde out of the bathroom and into his room, leaving a trail of water. He positioned the blonde on the bed like a child.

Neji went to grab new clothes for him.

"My body." Naruto said quietly. "It moved on its own."

Neji chose out a t-shirt and shorts and placed them next to the blond.

"Do you still wanna move ahead with the plan Naruto?" He asked standing over him.

The blond looked up at him, and for the first time Neji saw doubt in the blue eyes. He motioned for the clothes. "Here get dressed and we'll talk about it some more."

* * *

**A/N: Can you guess what the chase was inspired by? 60 Lasagnas for whoever does (insert happy face). **

**Special thanks to all those who reviewed, Je taime!**

**And to Cherryshadowz, Mud, and Leti. You know who you are. Je taime aussi! **

**  
**


	4. Decisions

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long but Sasuke went nuts.**

**Warnings: Kakasasu, it's been hinted at before but erm… oh well.**

Kabuto absolutely hated it when his uncle called him to his office, it was even worse that he had to leave Sasuke alone. He was worried, Sasuke didn't look too well over the weekend, he'd been even moodier over the past few days and he swerved through a roller coaster of emotions. At first Sasuke seemed to sulk then turned angry at any little thing and then he just seemed dead, not caring about anything. He'd asked Sasuke what was wrong but he responded by not responding as he normally did. Kabuto reminded himself to suggest to Sasuke to not attend school tomorrow, he nodded and smiled at himself but then remembered where he was, he sighed and continued to walk.

It's not that he didn't like his uncle, he did raise him after all, but he hated the way he talked about Sasuke, it wasn't right. Of course he'd never confront the man about it, but it always left a bad taste in his mouth. And frankly he was tired of his uncle's endless attempts to get Sasuke to come to his agency. Which was where he was now, he walked down the dark creepy hall toward his uncle's office. It was after hours so the whole floor was abandoned, he strode past empty offices; they looked as if they hadn't been used at all. Straight ahead he saw the dark horrid purple door loom closer; he nudged it open with his arm and stepped in arriving to the sight of Orochimaru _petting _his pet snake. Kabuto cleared his throat and sat at the usual green chair, Orochimaru didn't even look up he just continued to pet his ugly giant snake. Eventually he put the snake back in the cage and came and sat at his desk as if Kabuto was a business associate.

"Uncle, why did you call me here today?" He asked getting right to the point.

Orochimaru smiled back at him creepily. "I simply wanted to know how you're doing in school."

Kabuto gave him a skeptical look.

Orochimaru placed his pale hands together as of plotting an evil scheme. "How's your Sasuke?" he asked, smiling at his own taunt.

Kabuto looked uncomfortable for a second, _so that's the reason_.

"Sasuke again. Haven't you made the offer to Sasuke-sama many times?" Kabuto adjusted his glasses, "and each time hasn't he rejected you?" He added sounding bolder than he felt.

He looked anywhere but at his uncle's enraged face it never did any good to scold his uncle. He studied the office in an attempt to calm his nerves. He never noticed how large the office actually was. Kabuto didn't know why but he always felt weirded out when he stood in the office, it looked normal enough with the tan walls and professional looking black modern furniture. The only abnormality was the giant glass cage that stood in the corner entrapping his giant snake, Manda. Kabuto always looked at the snake, swearing any minute it would come out and swallow him whole. He reluctantly looked away when his uncle answered.

As always Orochimaru was eerily calm, yet couldn't hide the disdain in his voice. "Kabuto, I've asked Sasuke many times and each time he's rejected me." The oily voice replied with a snarl.

Kabuto's mouth turned down slightly "Right, so you're not gonna offer it to him again?"

"Kabuto." The ugly man said patiently, as if he were talking to a toddler. "I own the second largest talent agency in the world." The man stopped and looked at his nephew. "You got that?"

Kabuto nodded embarrassed, he knew he was doing this just to humiliate him, he'd heard this speech many times but he wouldn't dare talk back to his uncle.

"If Sasuke were to join my agency, I would surpass his father's empire. Think Kabuto; if my rivals' son joined my agency all the stars would come to me and I would be number one at last." He licked his lips as if tasting victory already. "He would make a perfect actor with that_ beautiful _body of his." The man finished sitting in his chair, looking pleased with himself.

Kabuto grimaced at the last comment but decided to ignore it. He tried a question he never asked before hoping to get something out of the trip. "But Sasuke never said anything about acting, sure he wants to be independent form his father, but why would he come to us?"

Orochimaru snarled. "This time he will come to us! That's where the Uzumaki brat comes in."

Kabuto stood up. "Naruto again?! What does he want?!" He found himself loosing his temper.

"Nephew I'm shocked." The evil man smiled, which was never pleasant. "You haven't done your homework but I assure you he'll come begging to me. I've already promised him an endless amount of wealth."

"But I still…"

"Enough of your questions go back to your beloved Sasuke-sama's side, like I planned for you and remind him my offer still stands." Orochimaru turned around in his chair ending the conversation.

Kabuto walked out of the office and stopped at the door, he lifted his glasses scowling at the older man. He left to research his uncle's plans, determined to find the answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a clear fall day, the leaves were ripe red and orange, the weather was cool and a nice breeze made the fallen leaves dance above the ground.

Monday's were bad enough but this Monday was particularly bad, for Sasuke at least. He sat at his desk impassively as ever, as cool as ever and as bastard-ish as ever. If someone were to take a good look at him, they wouldn't say anything was wrong. The only thing they might say is that he'd lost some sleep, looking a little paler than usual perhaps even noticing the dark circles around his eyes but other than that he looked unaffected.

He sat calmly at his desk; doing his usual reading, never taking his eyes off the book. Not even to see if the blonde had come to school, which he didn't.

He'd pulled an Uchiha, he turned off his feelings, it wasn't natural to have them anyway. When the teacher came in he put away his book away and paid attention to the lesson, for once.

As Kakashi talked, Sasuke found himself studying the older teacher, perhaps to get his mind off other things. Kakashi was much gentler than anyone would expect. Where Naruto was rough and hungry, Kakashi would lightly, smoothly kiss him. Naruto had treated him as an equal, fighting against him; Kakashi had obeyed him allowed him to lead. Naruto was unpredictable and stupid, Kakashi was always silently standing by, he had never left him, _would _never leave him.

After all his teasing and touching Sasuke had suffered NARUTO was the one to pull away. When Naruto had left him in the closet Sasuke was confused but then confusion turned into a sort of hatred. It only made it worse that the blonde wasn't present, he was a coward.

It was with these thoughts in mind, and Sasuke's refreshed hate of the blonde that Sasuke did what he did next. As the bell rang, he walked up to the teacher and looked him straight in the face, the man stared back amused.

"Meet me _there_." Was all Sasuke had to say to turn Kakashi's face pale and distorted into an expression no one had ever seen.

He walked out of the room, and instead of going to English, Sasuke went to the old math building that was used for storage. The building couldn't be used as classrooms anymore, it was a fire hazard. Yet the beauty of the old building never left. It looked a tad older than the others but that made it look even grander, in a way. Sasuke walked to the east door, the one that remained unlocked and marched straight in and up the first set of stairs. On the second floor he walked down the hallway past the blue lockers to room 311. He turned the doorknob and welcomed the sight of the familiar room; it was exactly as he remembered. A weird feeling came over him as he set foot in the room but it was gone as soon as it came. It was like any other classroom, desks, chairs and shelves, it looked like a class was disrupted midway and left abandoned.

He walked up to the window disturbing the dust that had settled over the summer, observing the square outside. The dirty marble bell tower stood tall, covering most of the view. Far off in the distance lay the field, and most of the old buildings. The day had just begun but it was already ending, the sky was brushed with a tinge of orange. Sasuke looked at the scene, trying to figure out what it was telling him.

A memory came to him, a memory as clear as the scene before him.

He was standing at this window last springtime, the scene was a little different the trees were greener and the sky was clearer.

"_Kakashi this whole year was a mistake. I don't wanna see you anymore, it's dangerous enough as it is and now it's just getting old." _

"_Sasuke what's this about, you didn't feel this way yesterday."_

"_I don't care! Let it go Kakashi." _

Sasuke was pulled out of his memory, as he heard the knob turn. He was greeted to the sight of the older man.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke went right up to him and repeated the same actions as last year; in the same place, he repeated the same mistake. He grabbed Kakashi's face and tore off his mask, kissing the familiar lips. Kakashi didn't protest, he welcomed it, longed for it, expected it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The week continued as always, Sasuke called on his ex-lover at random class times, sometimes twice a day, Kakashi would come obediently. All week Sasuke ignored the absent blonde, and called to Kakashi everyday. Sasuke wouldn't allow questions; he'd ferociously attacked Kakashi each time he'd try to ask. In that classroom Sasuke would always finish what Naruto had started. He found himself closing his eyes and picturing the blonde as he was that night. He remembered the strong lips and how they ate his own up.

He remembered how much they both wanted it, he felt the longing they had for each other in every kiss. Why did the blonde pulled away? He did not know and didn't really dwell on the reason. Random flashes of that night would pop into Sasuke's head, like the way Naruto's ran his hands through his hair. He'd lead Kakashi's hands toward his head but he never rubbed it as Naruto did. Kakashi was too gentle, Sasuke tried to kiss him hard but he'd never responded as hard, in fact nothing was like Naruto. And it took all he had to not call Naruto's name. Afterwards he'd feel frustrated that he'd pictured the blonde again, so he'd rush out not sure if he felt better or worse.

Sasuke felt like a puppet all week long moving through motions he didn't know. Everything in Sasuke's life became a blur and sometimes he found himself during random actions of his life.

He opened his eyes and looked at the classroom ceiling; the older man was next to him breathing hard, his deformed face in a smile. Sasuke stood up immediately, as he always did, getting dressed hurriedly. The older man sat up "Sasuke what's wrong? You look like shit, you call on me everyday…"

"I already told you, nothings wrong, I'm just getting sick." He coughed on cue and put on his white dress shirt hurriedly buttoning it up.

"It's about Naruto isn't it? He hasn't been here this week."

Sasuke turned around and gave Kakashi a dirty look. He grabbed his mask from the floor and threw it at the older man. "Put this on, you don't wanna scare the little children."

He stood and walked out of the room stuffing his arms into his coat, not looking back at the hurt face.

He knew he was going to be sick, rather than going back to class as he usually did he ran to the bathroom. He heaved into the sink throwing up what little food he ate. Rinsing his mouth out, he looked at himself in the mirror "What a time to get sick" he told the empty room.

He looked in the mirror a bit longer, trying to see himself, but with no success. He quavered and reluctantly left. He dragged his feet to class head aching and throat burning.

Each day Sasuke looked worse and worse, he seemed to have gotten some sort of stomach flu, every so often he'd run to the bathroom and vomit. He had horrible fits of coughing but came to school everyday anyways. His father would never approve of absences.

He ignored his reflection these days; he really didn't want to see a corpse as he looked in the mirror.

During most of his classes he'd sit miserably at his desk, he didn't know why he felt so crappy, sure he was sick but was life always this mundane? The only thing that kept him mildly sane was Kakashi, he made him feel loved. Although Sasuke could never love Kakashi he found a strange comfort in that fact. The time they did spend together was physical but Sasuke needed it, he'd have urges and if he didn't get them out his sickness would take over.

"Hey Sasuke, you okay?"

He turned to see a concerned Lee looking at him. What right did he have to be concerned about him?

He gave Lee the nastiest look he could muster and said. "I'm sick."

Lee looked away and never asked him if he was okay again. Neither did any one else, in fact. In every class others had learned to stay away from the broody Uchiha.

At the beginning of History each day, Sasuke's eyes would take over they'd scan the room looking for anything yellow. After realizing what he'd done, he'd scold himself and be moodier than before. He laid his head on the desk, but quickly composed himself when he realized where he'd gotten that habit from.

He knew Naruto was still enrolled in the school; he'd asked Kabuto that morning. He was glad to see the idiot didn't totally run away, but he was still a coward.

In fact he fooled himself into thinking he was impervious to the event with Naruto. He'd occasionally allow himself to think of that night and each time, it grew worse in his mind. The facts were simple Uchiha Sasuke was slighted and no one, no one, not even Naruto could dismiss an Uchiha. Not only that but walking out of the room had been one of the most humiliating experiences of his life. It's not like any one knew what went on in that room but it was what had happened that made it so mortifying.

Other than that, he'd gotten use to life without the Dobe, it was quiet, no talk of bowel movements, no twitching, it was peaceful. And in French he found a new partner, who he actually kind of liked, maybe because he was so quiet. His name was Shino and if was possible he talked even less than Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On Monday the following week Sasuke walked into history already determined to call on Kakashi. He didn't even notice the boy who stood at the door as he walked in, his mind couldn't comprehend the sunny hair and sea blue eyes.

He sat at his desk coughing into his fists, the blonde came up to him and stood over the mess. Sasuke looked at the intruder warningly, his face didn't even soften when he saw who it was, in fact it became more threatening.

"Sasuke…I" The blonde rubbed the back of his head and slightly grinned. He looked refreshed as if he'd taken the week off for relaxation. Naruto looked around the room searching for words that wouldn't come, his eyes settled on Sasuke's.

Sasuke stared at the blonde impatiently, he'd been marinating in his hate all week, it seeped into him and it grew inside him to a hate even stronger than Naruto deserved.

Sasuke lost it "Spit it out already! What are you too dumb to talk now?! What do you even want with me?! You're so annoying just leave me alone!" The whole class looked at the pair of them, they saw Sasuke glaring at the blonde, said blonde was looking at the other boy, shaken.

Sasuke stood up. "Fuck off, Idiot!" He left the classroom, leaving his mood behind as a menacing presence.

Naruto walked slowly back to his seat, walking through the muted students as if on death row. Kakashi strolled in, immediately sensing the atmosphere; he looked at Naruto then at Sasuke's seat, a wave of understanding came over his face.

He had no choice but to start class, the students remained eerily silent, throwing the poor blonde sympathetic looks. Naruto looked at his hands the whole class, and only looked away when he heard the hollow ring of the bell

XXXXXXXXX

Nothing much changed in Sasuke's life from the previous week, except the fact that the idiot returned. But he wasn't seated anywhere near him in any classes and in French he found a new seat at the opposite end with his new partner.

He sat in his new found seat, and throughout the day he'd hear Naruto's overly loud obnoxious laughter, it rang in his ears, slowly breaking something inside him.

He heard the blonde make the same excuse in every class when he asked where he was.

"Ah you know me, I needed a BREAK from BORING, so I packed my bags and went to Hawaii." He lay back on his spacious desk and grinned at all of them.

He told witty tales from his tropical vacation. He told one when only a bunch of guys surrounded him. About a baseball bat, some coconuts and a Hawaiian girl.

Reaching the end of his story he roared "The thing is I prefer the baseball bat!"

The crowd laughed and all the guys high fived him.

Sasuke sat tense as ever, in turn Naruto was happier than ever.

As Anko walked in the boys scattered to their original seats and Sasuke walked out purposely.

He walked to his prison and already saw the man sitting there. He ran to him and kissed him, he didn't allow him to pull away, he didn't allow him to see the irregularity on his face. It felt weird as he kissed him, the warmth fell down his cheek and when the man pressed his face against his it soaked in their skin, disappearing completely.

It remained burning on his cheek as he sinned with the older man.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto couldn't pretend not to notice Sasuke's irregular schedule, he'd leave during classes, sometimes not showing up at all. He knew Sasuke was the emperor but his schedule was never this crazy and all and all the teacher's seemed to accept it. They never questioned when he left, never tried to stop him, and never even gave a second glance as he walked out the door without reason.

Naruto would watch every time the dark figure strode past him or behind him and watched him leave.

In English Neji had asked. "Where's Sasuke going?"

The blonde shook his head "I don't know."

"I thought you said you were talking with him?" he said impatiently.

"He's still mad at me."

"STILL?!"

"Well I've only been back three days, give it time." The blonde said wisely.

Neji looked at him uncertainly. "Are you sure about this, I mean you've worked so hard and after all this time you're going to give it up…and after what he said to you the other day…"

The blonde looked at him absolutely serious. "Yes, I'm sure."

Neji had no choice but to accept the blonde's answer, he looked at Chouji and Shikamaru who observed the conversation fully. Shikamaru looked like he had a bad feeling about it and Chouji looked uncertain, but neither said anything.

Naruto had decided and it was only a matter a time before he got what he wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat at his desk before history had started. He noticed that when Sasuke walked in, they couldn't help but be aware of each other's presence. At the side of his eye, Naruto saw the dark presence enter making the room seem a little darker, and Sasuke's eyes couldn't help but be drawn to that bright head of hair. They knew where each other were at all times of the day, whether they liked it or not.

Sasuke didn't even sit down, he walked up to Kakashi who was clearing his desk and leaned into him, the whole class watched as the Emperor whispered something into his ear. The emperor immediately left and Kakashi looked around the room for a second before he got on the phone, the whole class watched as Kakashi made a call. Not soon after the school nurse came in and was asked to watch over the class once again.

Kakashi ordered "Finish the chapter we were working on yesterday and at the end of the chapter answer all the questions." He looked around the room his eyes stopping on the blonde, who raised his hand and Kakashi nodded.

"Where you going?" he asked casually.

For a second Kakashi's throat constricted and his tongue seemed to twist out of shape. "A meeting" he finally said, he cleared his throat and hurried out of the room.

He walked to the same building making sure not to pass by the main classrooms; he entered the building and climbed the stairs already thinking how the younger man would attack him. He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Sasuke looking out the window as always, Kakashi approached him quietly and slowly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's slim shoulders. Sasuke shoved them off and spun around.

Immediately Kakashi knew something was different, he kissed with more passion and at once put his legs around them so that their hips connected. Kakashi shook off the feeling and started running his hands through the black hair, they fell on to the desk and began moving against each other as their lips connected.

Kakashi put all his weight onto Sasuke, knowing full well this wasn't right. Knowing Sasuke really didn't wanna be here. Knowing Sasuke would much prefer a certain blonde on top of him. He knew he must have tasted Naruto; Sasuke's lips always seemed to search for something that Kakashi didn't have. His tongue searched every crevice of his mouth, every scar on his face and every inch of his body. In the end Kakashi knew he'd never find it.

Kakashi knew all this but he couldn't stop himself, he loved him ever since he'd first approached him with that attitude of his, ever since they had started their flirting and eventual affair. He knew he was pitiful, he knew he was a pawn just to be used. There was no way Sasuke loved him but that couldn't tame his lust.

Suddenly the worst sound that could be heard was heard, Kakashi heard the door open.

He jumped off and to his horror and shock the one and only Uzumaki Naruto was standing in the open door. Kakashi gazed at the still blond; he looked like he'd stopped mid motion. He had one hand on the door and the other on the door frame. But the thing Kakashi was drawn to the most were the big blue eyes, they were wide and horrified almost looking frightened, he stared at the scene before him first at Kakashi then at Sasuke who remained on the table looking at his teacher. He saw emotions thrashing in the sea of blue, transforming from initial shock to understanding to rage then embarrassment.

Sasuke's eyes stayed on Kakashi the whole time he didn't look at the door, he knew who it was.

For a second everything was still, Naruto was caught in movement, Sasuke looked utterly satisfied with himself, and Kakashi could only stare at the floor.

Sasuke's voice rang out and broke the silence "Leave us alone dobe."

Kakashi couldn't help but look at Naruto; he saw his face break into a humiliated wince.

Sasuke frowned at Kakashi's expression and gave no more thought to the blond. When Kakashi looked again he didn't see Naruto.

Kakashi was stunned; he didn't know what to do. Feeling as if he'd faint he leaned against the wall for support. He put his head in his hands, and lowered his body to the ground.

Then suddenly it all became too clear, he looked at Sasuke who was smiling at himself. Kakashi stood up suddenly, Sasuke had planned this out, somehow he knew Naruto would come and find them.

Kakashi paced the room pondering this new discovery, he lost it." What's the matter with you?" he yelled.

"What do you mean that idiot won't tell anyone."

"I could lose my job, my career, everything!" he paced the room frantically.

"Don't worry if it came that far my father would cover it up and I'd deny it." This seemed to calm the older man down, he stopped pacing and took a seat on the desk.

Sasuke un-crumpled his clothes and ran a hand through his disheveled hair, he retreated leaving Kakashi to worry alone.

Sasuke walked to his next class feeling numb to the whole situation.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where'd Naruto go?" Chouji inquired mid-chip.

"That troublesome guy told me that we should find another ride home."

Neji thought about it for a second "I think I could get us a ride home, you know that girl Sakura?" He continued not waiting for an answer. "I was dancing with her at the party and she seemed pretty cool, she'll probably give us a ride."

"Someone's in love." Shikamaru said not even meaning to tease, he simply meant it.

"What?!" Neji stopped and faced Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. "You never talk about anything 'cept Naruto, I was really beginning to think you were gay, but I guess not."

"What the fuck!" Neji yelled catching up to the pair of them. "Just cause I have concerns for my best friend doesn't mean I'm gay! He's the one getting all gay on us!"

"Fine." Shikamaru said "Just don't yell it'll be troublesome if I go deaf."

"And Sakura's just..." Neji stopped.

Shikamaru couldn't help the smile from making its way onto his face, a small one of course.

"Fine you know what! I'll get a ride with her and you guys can walk home!" Neji sped off to the parking lot.

"What did I do?" Chouji called after him and turned toward Shikamaru. "Why are you smiling?"

Shikamaru pulled out keys and dangled them in front of Chouji's face." Naruto gave me the keys to his car, he walked home. I was just being troublesome." Shikamaru broke out into the biggest grin ever.

Chouji laughed. "Did you know that was going to happen?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and the pair of them made their way to the orange Bugatti.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day History passed by with three very uncomfortable people. The whole room seemed still as if it knew what had happened the day before. Kakashi uncertain of what to do, taught the class ignoring the gaze that burned into him. He was relieved there weren't cameras this morning, asking him which student he had an affair with. When he looked at the class his eyes would skip over the bright hair. He saw Sasuke staring down at his desk looking as if he was about to vomit.

Naruto sat regularly, etching his hate into the teacher. Trying to rid his thoughts of the sickening scene he witnessed yesterday. Yesterday he'd taken a long walk to think things over and decided it all came down to one thing: Sasuke or revenge? He never thought he would have to choose between revenge and something else but he thought long and hard about it. If anything yesterday had made the decision for him.

Sasuke was worst of all, he sat with the weight of what he'd done, and it was hitting him hard. He wanted to get back at Naruto but was that really the best way? He looked from Kakashi to the blond making his head feel dizzy. Naruto seemed so far away and for the first time Sasuke saw the celebrity everyone saw, untouchable, practically a god. He sat at his desk, feeling worse than ever, he felt queasy and his vision began to blur, he could barely concentrate on Kakashi much less the blonde. He grabbed his head and ran to the nearest bathroom which was fortunately just down the hall. He hauled himself into it and leaned against the wall for support.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi saw Sasuke run out; he threw down the marker and followed his student to the bathroom. The whole class seeing Sasuke and Kakashi run out, followed, disappointed when they were led to a bathroom.

"Sasuke." Kakashi saw the boy who was now breathing heavily leaning against a wall for support. He was making those awful choking sounds he remembered from last year.

Sasuke waved him away. Kakashi nodded and exited the bathrooms, only find himself faced with all his students surrounding the entrance.

"What's going on?" Someone said.

"Is he dying?" A girl asked.

Kakashi blocked the entrance. "Sasuke suffers from attacks, he gets through them alone and now everyone head back to your seats." He said sounding unusually strict.

Naruto pushed his way through the crowd, "Yeah right it sounds like he's dying." He motioned to the bathroom where the sound of Sasuke's horrible retching intensified. He shifted his gaze to his teacher and stared him straight in the eye, he held it for a brief moment before Kakashi looked away. Naruto pushed passed him and made his way into the bathroom, while the teacher was left protecting the door.

Naruto saw Sasuke leaning against a stall making harsh sounds, his eyes closed.

"Sasuke" Naruto said soothingly.

Sasuke opened his eyes, for a second still choking and closed them again, he shook his head.

"Listen to me." Naruto said calmly. He approached Sasuke and gently grabbed the sides of his face. Sasuke kept his eyes closed in Naruto's grip, his breathing become harsher.

"Open your eyes and look at me." Naruto held the struggling Sasuke, there faces practically touching.

"Look at me Sasuke!"

Sasuke took a big breathe in and opened his eyes, ready for the spinning world, ready for that feeling as if he was just about to fall off the earth, preparing to see the world as a blur.

He opened his eyes.

The world wasn't spinning, in fact there was no world at all just and endless color of blue. He wasn't aware of his body just blue.

Somewhere off in another world he heard "Breathe Sasuke!"

The blue crept into his body clearing air into him, and Sasuke stopped heaving. The blue was calm and cool; it fused with his body, letting it take over. His throat no longer felt tight and his eyes no longer burned, everything was neutral.

He stayed in that world for a moment before he became aware of himself. He shivered and felt wet in his eyes, his mouth was covered in slobber that he couldn't control. Suddenly he was aware of _where_ he was and who he was with, he stepped out of the blue and looked at Naruto's face. It looked forgiving and so Naruto-ish, the blonde stared back at him seriously. His hands felt so warm against his skin.

Sasuke suddenly became aware of how close Naruto was, his eyes looked down on Sasuke and silently communicated exactly what Sasuke was thinking; if they just moved a little more closer they're lips would be touching, just a little more and they would be each other's once more.

Naruto pulled away, only this time gently and carefully. "No one should go through that alone."

Suddenly feeling ashamed Sasuke fell to the ground, covering his head letting out a muted cry.

"Dammit Naruto" Sasuke whispered.

He sat trembling; an attack had never gone away that fast and yet here was perfectly fine. It was like these past miserable weeks didn't happen, everything was alright. Naruto kneeled down next to him and Sasuke looked up and met Naruto's smiling face, his eyes were brighter than Sasuke remembered, his smile was genuine.

"Thanks Dobe" Sasuke managed through a hoarse voice.

"No problem bastard."

**A/N: I'm trying to improve my writing, I know it's crappy so I would really appreciate constructive reviews, criticisms, flames…whatever.**

**Special thanks to Cherry-chan, if it wasn't for her this chapter would have been split in two and Sasuke would be riding on a camel halfway to Zimbabwe. Thank you Mud and Letty! **

**Thanks to all who reviewed, I love hearing from you guys! And especially those who received the lasagnas!**


	5. Wedding

**Disclaimer: Enter witty disclaimer here.**

**A/N: I made a C2, which made me very happy! Thank you, whoever put me in there, you made my day. Chapter 6 should be out soon.**

**Cherry-chan if you're reading this, I didn't wanna bug you during your studies. But it's a pretty calm chapter and the next one too. Come back! **

**Thank you, all who reviewed! I'm glad I didn't scare everyone away with the random KakaSasu. I would have had more of a warning but I honestly didn't know it was coming. **

* * *

Sasuke found himself sitting next to Naruto in French again. 

When he came into the room he blushed slightly but hadn't dared look at the other boy. Naruto had his head in his arms, when he saw Sasuke he sat up and smiled. Sasuke ignored him and took out all his materials placing them on the desk.

"Hey Sasuke…" His voice sounded serious.

Sasuke turned towards Naruto. Why he didn't he say the usual Sasuke-bastard? Naruto's eyes stared right into his, his mouth straight, his eyebrows high. Sasuke kept their eyes locked urging him to continue.

"Okay everyone settle down." Anko came in with her usual greeting. She could come in and everyone would be silent but still she would tell them to 'settle down.'

Naruto broke their eye contact looking at Anko. Sasuke had no choice but to turn away. He scowled at Anko, this was the first time he really wanted to hit a girl.

"Okay everyone as you know we start a new chapter today. It's a chapter about weddings or _la marriage_." A few girls squealed, Anko rolled her eyes and continued. "Well every year I always throw a mock wedding, the students, that's you guys." She pointed at them. "Will re-enact a wedding." She finished almost enthusiastically. A few students dared to chatter excitedly.

"First things first, we need to choose a bride, the groom, and the priest. And they will memorize lines to perform the ceremony. The rest of you lazy people not involved in the ceremony, are responsible for bringing food, decorating, deciding where it will take place, you have to ask the principal and all that good stuff. And I of course will make the cake." She smiled at them, the students stared back unsure of what to make of the smile, on the one hand it was creepy but on the other she looked genuinely happy.

"The wedding will take place next Wednesday before turkey day, and yes, each student gets to invite other students who are not in the class…but only two." She said her voice rising.

"Now." She said sweetly "Any takers for groom?" She took out her clipboard to write down the name.

The whole class was silent for a moment then almost at once every girl called out "NARUTO!"

Sasuke jerked his head to the blonde who sat up and looked around as if he'd been sleeping.

"Yeah sure I'll do it." He said lazily.

Sasuke scowled at the room as all the girls squealed. Anko wrote on her clipboard and looked up. "Bride?"

As expected every single girls hand shot up, Anko shook her head and grabbed a beret from the back and passed it around.

"If you wanna be the bride put your name on a piece of paper and put it in the hat when it comes around." She looked down at the clipboard again.

"The priest" She said and as expected no one raised their hands.

"Right here." Sasuke heard coming from Naruto, he looked at the blonde only to find the dobe was pointing at HIM.

"What the hell?" He pulled the upraised arm down.

Anko laughed "Uchiha." She wrote his name on the clipboard.

"Wait." Sasuke's protests were ignored.

"Moving on, where's the hat?"

Sasuke glared at the blonde "What the hell?"

Naruto let out a huge grin "I just see you as a priest…celibate."

Sasuke slapped the back of the blonde's head. Unfortunately Anko's commanding voice called their attention again. "Okay the bride is..." She pulled a paper form the hat

"Sasuke."

Some girls let out squeals and Anko rolled her eyes. "Nice try girls." She reached for the hat again.

Some people stared back at them. Sasuke sat broodily but couldn't help the tint of pink staining his cheeks. Naruto was looking around confused and rubbing the place Sasuke had struck.

"Sakura." Anko read.

Sakura stood up as if she'd just won an award and smiled at Naruto "I'm looking forward to marrying you." She blew him a kiss. Naruto blew a kiss back

Sasuke was tempted to catch the kiss in midair but stopped himself. Instead he placed his head in front of the kiss' directed path, pretending to lie down. He knew it was immature but he didn't care much at the moment.

"Okay you three, I'll give you the lines you need to memorize later and the rest of you will help prepare and make decorations. But before that we have to study the actual chapter now open your books and start vocabulary." She went back to her desk.

"I'm getting married." Naruto told Sasuke.

Sasuke wanted to steer the conversation back to earlier, back when he'd called him Sasuke.

Sasuke.

It sounded different than before somehow.

For once Sasuke tried a direct approach.

"What were you going to say earlier dobe?" He asked _so_ nonchalantly, he wondered if he should have become an actor. He even pretended to look at his book to make it seem like it wasn't important at all.

Naruto faced him fully, his blue eyes watching him, Sasuke cowered slightly. He looked serious again. Sasuke prepared himself,

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke sat patiently waiting; he had to suppress a 'Yes? Go on'.

Finally the dobe answered "Wanna come eat ramen with me?" He smiled bigger than he ever had.

Sasuke stared stupefied. "Is that it?"

"Well yeah, cause Neji and them can't come with me and I don't wanna eat ramen alone."

Kiba turned around in his seat. "I'll go I'm starving and I like ramen as long as it's your treat."

Naruto nodded "What about you Sasuke-teme?"

"Hmph." He turned and studied his textbook.

"Alright in Sasuke language that means yes!"

The rest of the class Kiba and Naruto talked about a new video game, while Sasuke could only think of how much he hated Ramen.

* * *

At the end of class they were given their lines to memorize. Sasuke's were longest, 

"Well thanks for volunteering me dumbass."

"Hey I got volunteered too."

When the bell rung, he packed up slowly. He really wasn't sure of what to do he never really had friends, unless you counted clingy Kabuto. Was he supposed to follow Naruto? Or should he walk on ahead and wait for Naruto to say something?

He looked to Naruto hoping the blonde would make the first move. Luckily he did, "Ready?"

"Whatever."

They made their way toward the parking lot. Reaching the black pavement they separated, getting into their own cars. Sasuke pulled out, seeing Naruto's orange car and Kiba's Toyota waiting at the exit. Sasuke pulled behind them and Naruto sped off.

Naruto lead the way, the drive was fairly short. They were taken to a tiny shopping center, where the food plaza had a bunch of restaurants, one of which was Ichiraku's Ramen; they followed Naruto into the small shop. When Naruto entered, the man behind the counter greeted them and Naruto sat himself down, Kiba and Sasuke following.

A girl came to take their order. "Haven't seen you in about two weeks that's a record." She smiled at them friendly; she seemed the big sister type towards Naruto.

She handed them menus and went back to the kitchen. Sasuke scanned the menu and cursed as every item was Ramen, well it was a ramen stand. He wanted to order _something_, after all the dobe was paying. He chose the one kind of Ramen he didn't totally detest, Pork Miso and settled on water for a drink. When the waitress came around she asked Naruto "are you having the same as usual?"

"Pork Miso for me" he said staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke said "same" and handed her the menu he kept his eyes on the blonde.

None of them looked away, Naruto met his gaze, looking like he was about to laugh but Sasuke's was dead serious.

Naruto broke the gaze and smirked, and for a second a tiny tremble passed through Sasuke's spine. He'd never seen the blonde smirk. Smiling, was another thing completely, he saw one too may smiles come from him. But smirking was something else entirely, something Sasuke seemed to perfect over the course of his life. Yet, here the blonde had smirked probably for the first time ever and it had brought Sasuke to feel like some sort of liquid. To see that smirk again he was sure he would do anything. This was all very annoying; he felt vulnerable, a feeling that he wasn't used to and something he wasn't sure he enjoyed. Other than his dad or brother, not very many people could affect him so. And yet here was Naruto, who could do something as simple as smirk and make Sasuke feel hotter than July. (-1-)

Just during the course of the day, it had begun to feel like the beginning of the year again, a cat and mouse game, the game leading to an inevitable end. Sasuke set himself up for it. He would try once again, whether it led to disaster or happiness, he did not know.

Naruto laughed. "Isn't that funny Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked around confused. "What?"

"Ah! You never listen, bastard." He pouted and took a drink of his orange soda.

The waitress came and placed large steaming bowls in front of each of them "need anything else?" she asked

Naruto looked around the table and shook his head, the waitress looked around the table to make sure she didn't miss anything. Satisfied with her inspection she gave them a smile and backed away. Sasuke scowled at the soup, "Pass the chopsticks dobe."

Naruto had already taken a big bite, his mouth was full of noodles, he quickly slurped them up. He grabbed chopsticks from the container and handed them over. Without looking up Sasuke grabbed them preparing himself to consume the greasy salty mess. However Naruto didn't release them, he held them a second longer than normal and turned away as he released them. Sasuke, confused as ever, stared into his bowl as if it held all the answers. While eating he couldn't help think Naruto had something important to tell him, earlier did he really just want to invite him to eat ramen? The blonde had never looked that serious before, he shook off the feeling figuring the idiot would probably come clean if the chance came. Unfortunately throughout the meal he didn't say another _serious _word, he was stuck listening to his mindless rambles, trying his hardest not to laugh. He hadn't had ramen in a while so he found it oddly refreshing, he finished the last of his noodles embarrassed when he realized he was slurping.

Sasuke looked deep into his miso bowl, he saw the little Naruto's floating at the top, he never liked the taste of them; they were bitter and the color was pink of all colors. Who liked pink food?

"So what are you doing for thanksgiving Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up from the Naruto's. "Huh?"

Naruto and Kiba shared a laugh "Sasuke listen man! What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Oh the usual I'm going to visit my grandma upstate. You guys?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well if you were paying attention you would have heard that Kiba's doing his own thing and I'm hanging out with the guys again.'

"What about winter break what do you usually do?"

"Same" Sasuke answered.

Kiba, who Sasuke had almost forgotten was there, suddenly raised his hands, "Hold on."

"Remember before that we go to Big Bear. Fuck yes! I've been waiting for this for four years."

"Big Bear what's that?" The blonde asked, his head darting from Sasuke to Kiba.

"What are you stupid?" Kiba yelled. "The mountain resort you know? Every year the seniors go and stay a whole freaking week."

Naruto was still, silent, calm.

Sasuke prodded "Naruto…"

The blonde stood up suddenly. "Big Bear!" He said as if he knew all this time "That sounds so fucking cool!"

Kiba joined in on the excitement by standing up "I know it's gonna be sweet! We get to stay a whole week for chrissake AND it's free AND there will be skiing, snowboarding. Naruto you've never been there?'

"Me no…I can't believe it's free. Sasuke-teme did you know about this?"

"Of course I had to practically organize it."

Naruto laughed "Why didn't you ever tell me bastard?"

"I didn't know you were that dense."

Naruto laughed "I've never seen snow." He said to himself sounding like a child. Sasuke gave him thoughtful look.

Then Naruto just started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing nothing I just pictured Sasuke on skis."

Kiba stayed quiet for a second, a blank look on his face. His face then lit up and he joined in on the laughter. Sasuke stood from his chair and made his way to the exit.

"Don't go! " Naruto called through his laughter, but Sasuke was already out the door.

* * *

As expected on Monday in Senior Advisory, Iruka handed them packets of permission slips, that they had to hand in by the end of the week. 

"Make sure your parent or guardian fills out ALL the papers or you will not be able to attend, we'll go over the packet now because I know you'll just throw it at your parents if I have you take it home." He handed the last packet of papers to the last table. He went up to the front carrying his own packet.

"Okay now everyone open up to page number one." He flipped open his own.

"This first page describes your privileges. You're each expected back to the cabins by curfew, which is at 11:00 pm, no exceptions. You _are_ allowed free time while there, however half the day you will spend in groups _and then_ allowed to separate. If you break any of these rules you will be asked to leave and WILL be taken back home."

Iruka continued even though only half the students were really listening.

"Wah! We actually get free time? "

"Well this is a private school" Neji answered.

"What a rich school." Naruto said disbelieving.

"Well you should know" Chouji added aren't you paying for your own tuition? And ours for that matter?'

Naruto shrugged "Well yeah. But, I let Yamato handle the finances."

"That's true." Chouji said.

"Plus I'm already trying to think of a way to break curfew."

Neji smirked "Of course you are, you idiot."

* * *

"And then after skiing I don't know; what else can we do in Big Bear Sasuke?' 

"I don't know. And you've been talking about this all week, it's not like you've _never _been on vacation dobe."

"Well yeah, but not with any one I liked or anything. I mean it was always for movies and it never was any_where_ I wanted. But this time I'll be going to see snow and I'll be with Neji and the guys and Kiba and Sakura" Sasuke thought of canceling the trip all together. "And everyone else. AND I'll have you bastard."

Sasuke sighed "You really are an idiot."

Naruto smiled "Yeah sure, nothing can ruin my mood."

"Have you memorized the lines for French?"

"Ah! Sasuke you bastard, you always manage to ruin my mood."

"Well it's not till Wednesday anyways."

"You're right" Naruto smiled at him and Sasuke couldn't help but smile back a tiny bit. When Naruto opened his eyes, his face turned expressionless.

"Have you memorized your lines yet Sasuke?"

"Of course."

"Yaaa. Yeah right."

"Bienvenue à tous. Marié et Mariée sont heureux de..."

"Okay okay I believe you," The blonde turned away, grouchily.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at himself.

"So who are you inviting to the wedding?"

Sasuke scowled "I don't know."

The blonde nudged him with his elbow. "Well if you have an extra ticket you could give it to me cause I wanna invite Neji, well, maybe not him but there's Ino, I promised her one and then there's this one weird guy who's always talking about it ever since I mentioned it to him."

Sasuke momentarily wondered if he should invite Kabuto, he wouldn't really consider him a friend. He always considered himself more of a loner. But Kabuto definitely wasn't a stranger in fact he was always around, he decided on it. He knew the blonde must be rubbing off on him because he would have never thought that way before.

After school he gave the extra ticket to Naruto and gave the other one to Kabuto. He had to admit, that was the first time he saw a guy cry tears of joy.

* * *

In the glass-domed botanical garden, there were decorations of pink crochet paper and hearts that the students had made. A pretty girl walked down a made aisle that led up to the archway, decorated with pink lilies. Apparently someone had decided that the theme was pink. The bride's hair was bright pink underneath a pink veil, her cheeks were even rosy. She walked up to her groom to be, smiling as any bride would. 

Anko and the onlookers oohed and awed and, everyone seemed to have a smile on their face. Everyone that is except for the fuming holy man that stood grudgingly underneath the pink archway. He muttered silent curses under his breathe.

Naruto smiled at his bride but was fidgety as if he was really getting married. Sasuke boldly tapped the blonde's elbow and Naruto calmed down and gave Sasuke a small smile.

Sasuke was mature enough not to mess up the wedding, or rather, afraid of Anko. Emperor or not she was scary. But before Sakura made her way up the steps Sasuke silently prayed she would fall over, he wasn't too surprised when she reached the top safely. Naruto took her hand and faced Sasuke. Sasuke was more nervous than he thought. He tried desperately not to look at the groom's blue eyes. He settled his eyes on the audience and began.

"Bienvenue à tous. Les Marié et Mariée sont heureux de vous voir tous ici réunis pour partager leur joie en cette occasion très particulière de leur vie."

Welcome, the Groom and Bride are pleased that you can be here today to share in their joy at this high moment in their lives. He couldn't help but be drawn to the Naruto's stare as he went on with the ceremony, saying the words of love that probably only he, Naruto and Anko really understood. He felt his voice falter a few times but Naruto would nod his head to reassure him each time and he'd go on. When it was time for Naruto to say his vows, Sasuke was shocked. It was like Naruto was a Frenchman, he had a perfect accent! He never actually heard him speak French seriously. They never practiced, and during presentations Naruto never spoke to his full potential. Naruto said his vows, his mouth moving smoothly, his eyes and hair lit up in the sun.

His gaze moved from Sasuke to Sakura smiling at each of them, and both stood transfixed underneath the actor's spell. Sasuke gulped and adjusted his robes, Anko went so far as to rent out a bishops costume. Sasuke grit his teeth. "Vous pouvez sceller votre pacte d'amour d'un baiser." You may seal your vows with a kiss.

Naruto turned to Sakura staring straight into her eyes, she merely stared back entranced. He grabbed her into his arms and lightly pulled her chin into a warm kiss. Sasuke dropped the book he'd been holding, he just stood staring wide eyed at Naruto kissing Sakura who looked just as shocked as he felt. Sasuke shook his head snapping himself out of his stupor. When he came to his senses he tore them apart and called to everyone, "Now everyone on to the reception." Everyone looked uncertain but headed toward the back of the garden anyway. Naruto shrugged and headed toward the back. Sakura looked at Sasuke shocked, her face was pale, "I kissed Uzumaki Naruto" still lost in her daze, she staggered to a guest's seat and slumped down. Sasuke ignored her and followed the blonde.

At the beginning of the reception the bride and groom led everyone in a dance. It was traditional and onlookers cheered them on. Naruto was the life of the party, people flocked toward him and he was naturally charming.

Sasuke stood off to the side trying to take off his robes. Anko was taking pictures the whole time so he tried even harder to get it off before she came around to him. Random people would come congratulate him on a job well done. One girl joked that if he was really a priest she would confess all her sins to him. He mock laughed and told her he _was _much like a priest. When she stared at him confused he explained that he was also a celibate. That got rid of her.

After the first dance Sasuke saw a long haired guy ask the bride to dance while Naruto mingled. As always Sasuke stayed on the sidelines indulging in his current favorite hobby: watching Naruto.

Slowly Naruto made his way toward Sasuke, socializing when needed. "Seat taken?" Naruto sat down in the chair beside Sasuke. Sasuke was glad of the interruption, he was stuck with Kabuto, wondering _why _invited him again.

"Hey that seat _was_ taken dobe."

"Yeah right! Who would sit by you Sasuke" Naruto smiled at himself and stretched out in his chair. "Wanna come to ramen later again?"

At this Kabuto sat straighter and looked from Sasuke to Naruto. Sasuke shook his head. "I'm flying out today."

Naruto nodded "Oh yeah…your grandma."

"And you're going to be here with your friends?" Kabuto asked.

Naruto looked like he'd just seen Kabuto. He examined Kabuto carefully "Who are you again?"

Kabuto turned a shade of gray. "Hasn't Sasuke-sama told you about me?"

Naruto shook his head, Kabuto stormed off muttering to himself something about loyalty and bonds.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked.

"Kabuto. He's sort of my assistant well he insists on being it anyway."

"Oh, what's 'sama'?"

"He's originally from Japan and they have honorifics over there or something."

"Sasuke…."

"Yeah" The blonde looked as if he was having an internal struggle he let out a long sigh and finally said. "I'm a good actor. That's how I could pretend to get married today."

"Okay" Sasuke said half confused half irritated.

"When I act, it's like I'm somebody else and I start believing that character. I fool myself into thinking that that person is me." He looked like he was trying to explain something to a grade schooler.

Sasuke stared.

Naruto looked frustrated. "Like when I was Zorro I really thought I was Zorro and when I was the vampire I really was him, don't you see I created them? Without me they wouldn't exist well I suppose there would have been another actor but I was them. All of them."

"I see that, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well" He paused and looked down at his hands.

Sasuke couldn't help but notice that he'd loosened his tie. It hung around his neck pulling the dress shirt down so Sasuke could see a little bit of chest. He looked away immediately but when the blonde didn't answer he looked at him again, this time concentrating on his hair. It was longer than when he first met him and even though his head was tilted downwards. Tiny locks of golden hair grazed the nape of his neck as if wanting to touch the skin. Sasuke sat up a little straighter if only to get a tiny bit closer to him. Naruto's hair was naturally styled; it was always wild and fashionably messy. But today it looked like he tried to put gel on, but alas his hair was disobedient as ever, random strands stuck up all over the place. Sasuke had a weird yearning to brush the one strand down. Just one simple movement and it would be done. He had to stop his hand from taking over.

"Sasuke, sometimes I feel like I'm acting all the time. It scares me sometimes, it's like I'll look in the mirror and it doesn't feel like me." He stopped and rubbed his hands together. "It's like I've become what someone else has wanted of me and that's one of the reason's I hate acting. It kills who I really am but I think I've been doing it for so long that I might have lost myself along the way and I just don't know, is this me?" He clasped his hands around his body and Sasuke was sure he was about to cry.

Sasuke said the first thing that came to his mind. "Did you have a point?" He regretted saying it as soon as the words were out of his mouth. "I didn't mean it like that." Sasuke mumbled "I meant."

But before he could say anything else Naruto lightly chuckled. "I did actually. It was about you…"

Sasuke absent mindedly reached out and brushed the strand down gently. He pulled his hand back and froze in midair looking at Naruto worriedly. The blonde smiled at him, but it wasn't his usual smile, there was a strange look in his eye.

"Cake time!" they heard Anko's booming voice echo throughout the garden.

Naruto rapidly stood up and smiled as always "I'll tell ya later bastard." He followed Anko's voice, she held a microphone and made the bride and groom each feed each other a piece of cake.

Sasuke cursed his teacher for the second time and stayed in the seat. The cake was a traditional French cake which, consisted of a mountain of fluffy cream puffs drizzled in caramel. Naruto stuffed his mouth and fed some to Sakura. Afterwards the blonde was as social as ever and Sasuke was once again watching. He thought Naruto would come back immediately and finish but he didn't, Sasuke observed him again. He could have watched him as long as he was there. However Kabuto had called him to his office claiming to have an urgent piece of information. He followed the gray haired boy looking back to see Naruto one last time. He was glad to be leaving now as Anko had started singing "La Vie en Rose." He spotted the blonde laughing with everyone else at Anko's tuneless song. He exited the garden hearing Anko's out of tune voice carry through the empty hallway.

* * *

(-1-) Sorry for the horrible analogy, Leti made me do it. 

A/N: Sorry for the semi uneventful chapter. Chapter 6 should be better.


	6. Baseball Blues

**A/N: The chapter took so long because I was in the middle of the San Diego fires. That doesn't have to do with anything I was just lazy but I was really in the middle of all the action. **

**Special thanks to all who reviewed and all who read this crazy work of fiction.**

* * *

Everyone returned to school a few pounds heavier. All the students chattered on, about their Thanksgiving breaks and only through course of the day did they seem to settle down.

"How was your break Sasuke-teme, watch the parade?" Naruto tilted his head back and laughed.

"Hmph." Sasuke sat in his chair. "It just so happens that my grandmother likes watching the parade."

Naruto laughed even harder. "You're so weird Sasuke bastard. Well my holiday wasn't any better; I had to stop my apartment from burning down! Yamato almost burned the turkey. I told him not to make one but he did it anyway." Naruto shook his head "hopeless."

Sasuke didn't mention that _he _was the one more likely to burn down an apartment. (1)

Instead Sasuke asked, "Yamato?" he been wondering if this was the mysterious guardian he never seemed to talk about.

"Oh yeah I've told you haven't I? He's my guardian."

"Oh." Sasuke thought back. "No you haven't."

"Really?" Naruto frowned. "Yeah, well he is my guardian; he was a really good friend of my parents." Naruto stopped suddenly and began to fiddle with his fingers.

Sasuke changed the subject "The Big Bear trips in a week I'm surprised you haven't mentioned it dobe"

Naruto sat up. "Ha! You have no idea I was busy buying stuff for the bus trip up, I got everything Sasuke-teme, we'll never get bored on the bus! I bought loads of food and magazines…"

"Well I bought a PSP just for the occasion." Kiba turned around.

"Show off" Naruto said.

"Hey! You could afford one, I'm here on scholarship." He pouted "I had to save up."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. Anyways did you guys hear no Anko today, she sick! Whoo-hoo!" He clenched his hands enthusiastically.

"Finally! I needed a break." Naruto jumped in the air.

"Sit down Naruto." Shizune walked in and smiled at Naruto.

He smiled back as if they'd been old friends. "What's up Shizune?"

"That's _Miss _Shizune to you Mr." She pulled out an empty chair and sat herself in the front of the classroom, instead of at Anko's desk, which was at the back of the room.

"Still not married?" Naruto feigned shock. "A pretty lady like you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not gonna let you off the hook." She adjusted herself in her seat and took out a clipboard from her briefcase.

"Hello everyone." She said, only this time speaking to the class. "As most of you know I'm the school psychologist, _Miss _Shizune. Apparently your teacher called in sick today and they didn't have time to call in a substitute so they sent me in." She looked around the room "so what are you guys doing in class right now?"

Sakura who sat in the middle row offered "We usually conjugate verbs then go over vocabulary with our partner."

Shizune looked nervous, "Okay you guys do that and if you need help ask each other, because I don't know a word of French." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Just keep the talking to a minimum, okay?" And with that she began making notes on her clipboard as if analyzing the student's behavior.

Some students actually did the work, most sat quietly trying to communicate with their friends.

"What lazy teachers." Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"It's a private school." Sasuke answered.

"Doesn't that mean they should be more enthusiastic or something?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know."

"What did you get for the trip, Naruto?" Kiba turned around again.

Naruto grinned wickedly. "Everything."

"Can we not talk of Big Bear we haven't even been there and I'm already tired of it." Sasuke rubbed his temples impatiently.

"Ah! What a spoil sport." Naruto frowned. "Fine we'll talk about Christmas!"

Sasuke groaned and put his head on the desk.

"Come on bastard it's not big bear." He lightly tapped him on his shoulder. "Okay…what was your favorite gift…ever?" Naruto looked from Sasuke to Kiba, making his eyebrows dance.

"Oh me first" Kiba raised his hand. "Mine was Akamaru, I got him four years ago and he's my best friend."

"Is he the dog in that one picture you keep in your wallet?" Naruto asked amused.

Sasuke stifled a laugh.

"Shut up! Akamaru's a way better friend than you two will ever be."

They both roared out even louder when he said that.

"Okay" Naruto said through bursts of laughter. "Let's get off Kiba's _dog complex_, Sasuke what about you?" He continued to randomly giggle.

Kiba scowled at them arms crossed. "Hah, hah, very funny."

Sasuke composed myself "I don't know, I can't choose between the ties my brother gives me or the cash my dad gives me." He didn't feel the need mention the weird gift's Kabuto usually gave him.

For a second no one said anything.

"Do you keep a picture of them in your wallet?!" Naruto burst out, which triggered the laughter again.

Sasuke threw his head back in a laugh, not even realizing half the students were looking at him. No one had ever seen Sasuke laugh; it was a sight not to be missed. Even Shizune stared shocked at the laughing Emperor. Although unlike Naruto he collected himself quickly and went back to scowling.

"Shut up already!" Kiba snarled at the blonde, he turned back around and started talking to Shino.

Naruto stood from the floor and wiped tears form his eyes. "Okay where were we? Oh yeah, my turn let's see, what was my favorite gift?" He gave a dismissive wave to Kiba's back, as if to say 'screw him.'

Sasuke distractedly kept his ears open. Knowing Naruto it would probably be something ridiculously stupid.

"I know" Naruto almost said immediately. "It was this one stupid toy frog; I got it one Christmas from Yamato. He said my dad left it for me!" Naruto smiled thoughtfully. "It was this frog, it had a wind-up thingy in its back and when you let it go it jumped!" Naruto made the motion with his hands. "I swear I had it forever then someone stepped on it." He laid back in his chair reminiscing, he smiled a dreamy kind of smile and then sighed "ah well."

Sasuke didn't know what had possessed him that moment, but he found himself wanting to share something important with the blonde.

He cleared his throat. "I have one."

Naruto looked at him surprised. "Let's hear it." He scooted his chair closer to Sasuke's.

Sasuke clasped his hands together and held them against his mouth. "My grandma once got me this movie and for whatever reason I liked it. She said it taught a good lesson or whatever so I watched and I liked it. I watched it all the time, and I never watched movies or TV or anything, so it was a big deal and everything." He let out a breath as if he just confessed a sin.

"That's it! A movie?" Naruto said disappointedly, "must have been one heck of a movie, what movie was it?"

"I don't remember the title." Sasuke said nervously.

"Fine, what was it about then? Maybe I know it."

"I don't know I forget, it was awhile ago." he picked up his book and opened it.

"If you loved it so much, how could you forget the title?"

"I don't know I guess I didn't love it as much as I remembered." He buried his nose deeper into the book.

Naruto scooted toward him. "Come on you can tell me. Unless it was like a girl's movie?" He chuckled.

"Shut up, I don't remember and it wasn't a girl's movie."

He elbowed him. "Come on?"

Sasuke buried his face in the book. "Leave me alone dobe."

"Now I'm really curious." Naruto put his face right in front of Sasuke's. "What could Sasuke be hiding?"

Sasuke looked at his book hiding his agitation. "I'll tell you. If you stop bothering me" he mumbled.

"What was that bastard?" Naruto leaned his ear closer.

"It was _Baseball Blues." _The last second Sasuke wished he hadn't said it.

Naruto suddenly froze "_Baseball Blues_?" He turned toward Sasuke "as in _Baseball Blues_ my first movie?"

Sasuke pretended to read, his ears burning as never before. "Were you in it?" He didn't even fool himself.

Naruto looked sincerely shocked. "_Baseball Blues_? Of all movies?"

"That's what I said." Sasuke said not even trying to hide his irritation.

"So?" Naruto asked cautiously, "you knew me?" Naruto said clearly still in shock. "Why did you like it?" He turned his whole body to Sasuke, wanting a full answer.

Sasuke looked like he was about to loose his temper, but simply answered defeated, not facing Naruto. "I don't know, I guess I liked the stupid main character and even though he was hated most of his childhood he still managed to smile. I hated him at first." He boldly faced him and met his eyes earnestly. "I thought he was so dumb, an idiot who just smiled because he didn't know any better." He brushed the hair out of his eyes, if only to have something else to concentrate on, looking away from those eyes that stared so attentively on him. "But after watching it a few times I realized, he _was _an idiot just an optimistic one. 'What's so bad at looking at the bright side of life' I thought." The right of Sasuke's mouth turned slightly upward, at the memory.

He sighed "Then at the end of the day he saves the ball game, what can be fucking greater than that?" He finished.

Naruto stared blankly, bordering on awe. He sat there a minute taking in his words, and said the first thing that came to his mind. "I liked working on that one. It was the only one I liked."

Sasuke turned away from the book. "I know."

* * *

On Wednesday Shizune didn't come back, so the class was stuck with the nurse, who let them be as loud as they wanted, while she sat at the back, reading a magazine.

Sasuke sat reading his usual book. Naruto smiled at him the whole time, Sasuke noticed this but choose to ignore it. But the blonde could beat anyone at stubborn-ness. Finally Sasuke turned toward him, and Naruto smiled childishly "You want an autograph?"

"See I knew I shouldn't have told you!"

Naruto stopped chucking. "I know I'm kidding."

"So why did you like acting in that movie and not others?" Sasuke asked casually, resting his head on his palm.

Naruto met his gaze proudly. "Well it was my first experience with acting and I felt free to do what I felt. I was younger and it was a lot of fun it didn't feel like work it felt natural, know what I mean? Like he was me, I wasn't him. I thought acting would be like that but no movie was ever fun for me again."

"Why didn't you quit earlier?"

"I told you." Naruto said loosing interest in the conversation and lying down on the desk.

"Well you said you needed something but you never said what?" Sasuke briefly wondered why he was being so nosy. He figured it was payback for his embarrassing confession. "Are you going to go to college?"

"Me!? With my grades! What are you nuts?"

"Well what's your goal? Why are you ultimately here? If your not even gonna pursue college?"

"Geez what are you my mom?" Naruto looked out the window.

"Why are you always so mysterious? Huh? You never really answered my questions I don't even know if you're telling the truth. You keep saying you're a great actor anyway. You could be _plotting _something for all I know." Sasuke finished callously.

Naruto straightened and gave Sasuke a wary look. "Where did this come from? Have you been checking up on me? I told you everything! What else do you need to know?"

Sasuke threw up his hands in frustration. "That's just it! You _haven't _answered any of my questions! You've avoided them all!"

"WHAT QUESTIONS!? Ask me anything, go ahead?"

Sasuke didn't know where the next part came from it must have been the one thought most on his mind. "Halloween. What happened?"

Naruto looked surprised for a second and then looked at his clenched fists.

"Sasuke, Naruto!" They turned to see the nurse coming their way, face red.

"Both of you go outside right now! You're being far too loud! Sit outside till I come get you and NO talking!" They ran out afraid of the usually silent woman turned mad.

Kiba snickered and the rest of the class watched them leave. Naruto stomped away, Sasuke huffing after him.

The blonde sat at the farthest part of the wall. He put his head on his knees and covered them with his arms. Sasuke sat on the opposite end with crossed legs. He laid his head against the wall attempting to cool off. He looked at the clock tower which you could see from the courtyard, watching the minute hand tick slower than ever. He stole quick glances of the blond, which made himself madder than before. He distractedly grabbed small rocks and threw them on the grass trying to throw each one farther and farther, picturing Naruto as his target.

"Halloween."

Naruto was looking in the distance, recalling that night. Sasuke stared waiting for him to continue.

"It was too fast" he shook his head and looked at the ground. "It was too soon, I wasn't thinking right. It was just a big mistake."

Sasuke's mouth twitched. "Well I'm glad you didn't fret over it!"

"Well I know _you _didn't!" The blond said maliciously.

Sasuke's face distorted into the fiercest scowl. "What does that mean Idiot?!"

"Like you don't remember? If I recall there was a certain teacher who was more than glad to help you forget about it."

"Shut up! You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" He aimed a tiny rock at him and threw it.

Naruto dodged it "Oh I don't?" Naruto got on his feet but remained squatting. "You don't think I know you set that up?! And you honestly thought I would care?!"

"You cared enough to follow him in the first place? And like a coward you walked away AND disappeared for two weeks before hand."

"I can't believe you're calling _me _a coward. Who is it that's always whining about being disowned 'I can't think or do anything by myself or my father will cut me off' poor little rich kid."

Sasuke got on his feet but remained squatting as well. "Shut the Fuck up! And like always you're changing the damn subject. But fine if you want to know the truth! Idiot! My grandmother's…FORGET IT, why would an Idiot understand!"

Sasuke aimed one last rock at him and sat down, resting his head against the wall. He closed his eyes letting the wind brush his hair, letting it carry away his troubles. He took a breath in trying to stop himself from shaking. He felt dizzy for a faint second; he took in deep breaths, picturing an expanse of blue. His breathes steadied.

He heard the blonde shuffle around, eventually sitting himself by the Uchiha.

"What was that? About your grandmother?"

Sasuke could feel the blue eyes gape at him. He slightly opened his own, suddenly seeing clearer.

Sasuke shook his head and calmly looked at the blonde. "It's my grandma she sick, if _I _step out of line my father won't take care of her medical bills."

"What? That's so messed up, what's wrong with your family? His own mom?"

"Actually it's my mom's mom. He always hated my mom ever since she divorced him and when she died he saw no reason to continue paying bills for her family."

Naruto played with a rock in his hand, shaking his head.

"Fortunately for my father, I intervened; I told him I would do whatever he asked if he continued to pay for her medical bills. As a kid I never acted like I do now, he never liked it, he said my mom softened me up, but from then on I did what I was told."

"And you came out a bastard?" Naruto gave a small smile to him.

Sasuke smirked in agreement.

A strange gust of wind blew through the air collecting last minute autumn leaves. The air died down as it reached the two opponents barred by the atmosphere.

"I didn't go..." Naruto's voice hushed down suddenly.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I didn't go to Hawaii." He sat down again. "That was a lie." His head sunk down in shame. "But you're right I left, because I didn't wanna see you…"

Sasuke nerves calmed. "Where were you then?"

"At my apartment…playing Halo." It was silent again; the only sound heard, was from the second hand clicking time away.

Suddenly Sasuke let out a stifled laugh, it was an odd sound. Naruto smiled along too and began to giggle. In the background the bell rang for two o'clock, the bell swaying back in forth, each ring louder than the next. When it stopped Naruto spoke, his voice hushed compared to the loud ringing of the bell. "What about you and Kakashi? How did that happen?"

Sasuke didn't look surprised in fact he looked as if he were thinking. "It was last year around the beginning of the semester. I was attracted to him. For me it was more like a conquest or something. A mistake really." He threw another rock in the grass.

They watched the rock land in the middle of the courtyard.

"When I approached him I didn't really expect a response." He looked far off past the campus. "But he seemed interested so I figured 'why not?' I told him to meet me…"

"Okay." Naruto interrupted. "I don't need details."

Sasuke stopped; he never talked about his affair with anyone before. He always figured when he did, it would be with a therapist. But somehow it felt right to tell Naruto, it wasn't even that big of a deal anymore.

"So you didn't come to school because of me?" He said arrogantly.

Naruto nodded. "For lots of reasons, I needed to sort out everything and I mean everything."

"You lost me again."

Naruto shook his head "I needed to think about everything, why am I here? But since we're being honest with each other…Sasuke I think it's about time I told you something." He scooted towards him slowly.

* * *

Shikamaru collected Naruto's belongings at a faster pace, wanting to get out of the classroom like never before. Shikamaru tried his hardest to tone out the screaming lady before him.

"Remember to tell him that I_ will_ be telling the headmaster about this and that he will _not_ tolerate this behavior. Leaving in the middle of a class?! When he was already outside in the first place? I don't know when the world came to be so…"

Shikamaru smiled he managed to tone her out completely, it was a gift he had. Whenever he didn't wanna hear something, he toned it out; he did it a lot actually. He zipped up the orange backpack and flung it over his shoulder. He sighed and wished he's never told the teacher he lived with the blonde.

"Let's go." He gestured toward Chouji and walked out of the classroom.

"You know." Chouji said. "She wasn't finished talking."

Shikamaru shrugged. "It's not like _I _was the one who ditched, Naruto was the one who left. I didn't wanna listen to her troublesome words."

"Chouji, Shika."

Shikamaru lazily turned around, and saw Neji speeding toward them.

"What is it now?" Shikamaru whined.

"Where's Naruto?"

"He went somewhere with the bastard."

"That's what I thought. I thought I saw him walking toward the parking lot."

"Well why did you ask?" Shikamaru countered. "I didn't know where they went, just that they left during class. Then I had to get an earful from the substitute."

"He's with Sasuke? What's he up to?" Neji asked.

"I don't know he doesn't tell me anything anymore he keeps talking about Big Bear, I don't even wanna go."

Chouji gasped, "But there'll be skiing and snowboarding and inner tubing!"

Shikamaru turned toward him and smirked. "Exactly. Anyways I wouldn't worry too much about Naruto. Knowing him he'll probably just tell the bastard exactly what he wants to hear. I have a feeling Sasuke might know something. Naruto will make up a lie to fool him."

"Why do you think that?"

"Dunno."

"Well he is a great actor, he even fools us sometimes." Chouji put in "like the time he cried to get the last doughnut WE believed him."

Shikamaru shrugged "But what do I know?"

"A lot" Chouji offered. "You got a 200 on an IQ test."

"What does that have to do with anything? So what? We all know he'd never stray from the plan." Neji interjected. He shook his head, "anyways, how are we getting home? Please tell me he left his key?" Neji closed his eyes as if in prayer.

Shikamaru and Chouji shook their heads.

Neji let out a frustrated growl. "That thoughtless son of a-"

"We can take the trolley." Shikamaru said wisely. "I've noticed it around, it should lead toward downtown."

"Fine." Neji threw his hands up in the air defeated.

* * *

(1) I'm a huge dork, and if you get it I'll love you forever! 


	7. Fake Snow

Thanks to all who reviewed!

XXXXXX

Naruto's loud voice could probably be heard from miles. That's what Chouji thought anyway, he covered his head with his pillow attempting to fall back asleep. Every time he closed his eyes, Naruto's voice rang out louder as if he knew _when _Chouji's eyes closed.

"He must be exited about something." Chouji grumbled.

He stood up and slowly made his way through the apartment. All the lights were turned off, leaving the living room nothing but outlined shadows of familiar objects. Yellow light peeked in underneath the kitchen door. He swung the door open, his eyes shut upon reflex, eventually he managed to open his eyes to a squint. He yawned and recognized Neji and Shikamaru sitting on bar stools at the counter.

He smacked his lips together "Hey guys. Is Naruto back? I thought I heard him yelling."

Despite his sleepy state he quickly recognized a tense atmosphere. "What's going on? Where's Naruto?"

"He's in the shower" Neji's stated calmly. He looked at his palms as if someone had told him devasting news.

"Okay" Chouji said unsure of rather to ask anymore questions. He didn't care anyway "Did Naruto talk to Sasuke?"

Chouji looked at Shikamaru, whose face didn't give away any emotion. Chouji sat next to them, joining them in their frustration, his brow furrowed, then as if suddenly coming to a conclusion he stood.

"He's not going through with it? Is he?" Chouji smiled "I told you Naruto was a good guy and I told you he probably fell for Sasuke!" He let out a laugh, officially waking himself up. He made his way over to the fridge, he figured since he was awake he might as well have a celebratory-midnight snack.

Shikamaru was the one who laughed now. "That's not it. That's not it at all; Naruto was just here." He stood up and stretched, "he told us that we _will_ be going through with it."

Chouji froze mid-step and turned around moving mechanically. "What?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bus leaves in fifteen minutes!" Kakashi called.

Naruto stared out into the cloudy day, his head resting on the seat in front of him. They had been waiting for the bus to leave for an entire hour.

"It's cloudy."

"How did I end up by you?"

"Shut up, you know you like it!" Naruto turned and grinned.

"Yeah I really like being next to the loudest person on earth." Sasuke crossed his arms and added "for four hours."

"Exactly." Naruto smirked.

"Hmph" Sasuke dove into his book while the bus was still not moving.

"Whatever." Naruto said through a yawn and continued to gaze at the mesh of clouds "Do you think it will rain?"

"It never rains here." Sasuke answered not looking up from his book.

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows and brought his face close to Sasuke's. "What book are you always reading…it's always in a weird wrapping?"

Sasuke jerked the book away. "It's called a book _cover _and it's none of your business what I read."

Naruto shrugged and looked at the window again.

"What the-" Naruto stood up from his seat, knocking Sasuke's book out his hands; he squeezed past Sasuke, making his way off the bus.

He called to the bus behind theirs. "Yamato! What the hell!?"

A dark haired man stopped midway up the steps and turned toward the blonde. He slightly grinned and stepped off the charter bus. "So you saw me?"

"Uh…Yeah! What are you doing here?"

Yamato shook his head "You really didn't read the packet, did you?" He crossed his arms and smiled wickedly.

"Please tell me you're not coming along?" Naruto reached his guardian and fell to the ground.

"Well, if you would have read the packet, you would have known that they need chaperones and since I'm my own boss, I figured I'd come." He smiled again and stuffed his hands in his long overcoat jacket.

"It's cold out here I'm going in." he walked slowly to his own bus and climbed the first step he turned around "You should get on your bus too."

"Aaaghhh." The blonde moped and moaned all the way back to his seat, throwing himself down next to the Uchiha, who had taken his seat.

Someone tapped his shoulder. "Naruto." He looked up to see a too-close-Sakura looming over his face from the seat behind.

He didn't bother to remove the miserable look on his face "huh?"

"Who was that?"

"My guardian, Yamato."

"Guardian?" Sakura's eyes widened. 'He looks so young and cool."

"Cool?" Naruto said disgustedly. "And don't let his appearance fool you, he's an old fart."

Sakura giggled and sat back down.

Sasuke who had been silent this whole time spoke up. "It's not that bad."

"Oh yeah imagine if _your _father came and chaperoned."

Sasuke shuttered "Don't even kid about that,"

"Ah well." Naruto sat up straighter. "At least he's on a separate bus." He stood up and searched through the baggage compartment, digging out his backpack. He sat himself down and rummaged through his orange pack.

"Here you go." He handed Sasuke a Kit Kat bar.

"Candy. That was your big idea?" He shoved it back at him "I hate sweets."

"Fine if you don't want my candy I don't wanna give it to you." He tossed it back into his backpack. "And look what else I brought!" He pulled out several magazines and an ipod.

"I'll take that." Sasuke took the ipod and turned it on, scrolling through his music. On the side of his eye Sasuke saw Naruto pull out a very small guitar.

Sasuke grinned and clicked on the ipod scanning through the lists of songs, he played a random song by an artist he didn't even know.

Kakashi stood up and announced something to the entire class, Sasuke couldn't hear him but he saw Kakashi move his arms around the, way he always did when he talked. He looked past the blonde into the gray sky. Naruto looked at him and said something, he supposed he should have taken off his earphones, but he liked watching his mouth move and not hearing any sound, then it turned into that same big smile. Naruto began strumming his banjo his lips moved slowly. Sasuke watched him for awhile till his eyes suddenly felt very heavy and before he knew it, he was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto slightly adjusted his shoulder, trying not to move it too much. Sasuke had fallen asleep and had used Naruto's shoulder as a pillow. He'd steal glances at the sleeping Sasuke, somehow he looked so innocent.

Sasuke eyelashes were long and Naruto had to stop himself from stroking the long hairs, at one point his finger _had _touched the tiny hairs. He couldn't help but think of a china doll Hinata had shown him this one time on the set. She said her dad had bought it from one of his many expeditions. The doll had been glossy pale, blush tinting her cheeks. She wore a blue dress and had dark black almost-blue hair. Red ribbon had flowed down her back. Sasuke's cheeks weren't flushed but he had to admit he reminded him of the china doll. He looked away and slightly rested his own head on Sasuke's. Sasuke hair was soft. Naruto giggled to himself by imagining Sasuke picking out certain shampoos and being picky about them. He almost drifted off to sleep himself but he knew Kiba would have a field day if he did.

In fact he ignored Kiba, who every once in a while would look back and smile like the devil. Apparently he was still holding a grudge over his dog complex.

When Sasuke finally stirred Naruto took off his earplugs and smiled at him.

Sasuke blearily opened his eyes, looking around confused for a second, then as if remembering where he was. He opened his eyes all the way and "Hmphed" resting his head on the headrest.

"Morning."

Through a yawn Sasuke asked the time.

"It's about" Naruto looked at his watch "noon. Not a morning person are ya?"

"Not really but it's not really morning is it?"

"Whatever bastard."

"What have you been doing?" Sasuke asked groggily

"Well Kiba wouldn't let me play his psp, so I've been kicking his seat." Naruto's leg shot out and kicked the seat in front of him. Kiba's tan hand appeared above his chair, his fist stayed still for a second till his middle finger shot up.

"See? What a mean-o."

Sasuke scoffed and closed his eyes again feigning sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay everyone as soon as you get off the bus check in with an adult at your designated cabin." Kakashi stood up as the bus came to a halt.

The students followed his example and began gathering their belongings.

"Do not leave your cabin till your given instructions by your chaperone. If anybody didn't get a cabin number by now come see me or any adult. The underground compartment will be opened so don't forget to grab the rest of your belongings." Kakashi bellowed over the jumble of students.

"Finally." Naruto groaned "I couldn't take another minute."

"I never knew you were one to get carsick." Sasuke grabbed his pack from overhead compartment, he grabbed Naruto's orange pack and flung it at him.

Naruto groaned too sick to retort. "Move out the way." He pushed Sasuke aside and was the first person out of the bus.

Before he knew it, Sasuke saw the blonde jumping up and down outside, yelling something about skiing.He breathed in

Sasuke slowly made his way out of the bus. "What are you yelling about now Dobe?"

"Where the hell is all the snow?"

"Didn't you read the packet it said it probably wouldn't snow till next week?"

Naruto stood dumbfound. "Eh?'

Sasuke rolled his eyes and made his way toward his cabin.

Kiba came off of the bus. "Man my eyes hurt form all the psp."

"Kiba" Naruto said frantically "Where's all the snow? What about all my plans?"

"They make fake snow, for skiing and inner tubing at snow summit and Big Bear Mountain. Everyone knows it doesn't start snowing till late December…idiot."

"Fake snow! What a ripoff!"

"Stop yelling Naruto." Anko came with a clipboard "You're in cabin thirteen with Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba and your chaperone will be…Iruka."

"Finally one thing right, I thought Yamato would be there."

"And what would be wrong with that?"

Before he knew it an arm was around his shoulders. Naruto looked up guiltily at his guardian.

His guardian smiled back at him.

"Nothing… I was just saying what a shame it is that we're not in the same cabin." Naruto scratched his head and laughed nervously.

"Oh?" Yamato raised his eyebrows. "Then perhaps I should ask Anko if I could switch cabins?" He turned to find Anko.

"Wait. Wait." Naruto grabbed him by the sleeve "The cabins are all figured out, you know? Why bother changing?" he gave out an exaggerated laugh.

"Sure Naruto" He ruffled the blondes head and gave him a final smile before making his way toward his own cabin.

Naruto let out a long sigh, and slowly made his way toward cabin thirteen. Grumbling and muttering about fake snow.

When he entered, a small quaint room welcomed him. Complete with two oak bunk beds and a cozy fireplace in the corner, there was a small table and chairs with an equally small 'kitchen'. Which was just a sink and a dingy two-top stove. A door stood ajar revealing a small clean bathroom. Naruto looked around dazedly.

"What is this?" 

Kiba turned around from the top bunk he had claimed on his own "Whaddya mean?"

"Didn't it say cabin?"

"That's what you're in idiot."

"This is tiny!" He went to the fireplace and squatted next to it "And they call this a fireplace" he stuck his head in "I can't even fit in this."

Sasuke came in from the back door "Well sorry if this doesn't fit your standards and it doesn't matter if you couldn't fit in a fireplace, that's not the purpose."

"Well I'm not complaining" He pouted and sulked to the other bunk bed and climbed on top burying his face in the pillow.

Sasuke stood on the lower bed bringing his head up to the top bunk. "What do you think you're doing?"

Naruto looked confused for a second.

"This is my bunk, see" Sasuke pointed to his back pack that was lying at the foot of the bed.

"Oh" Naruto sat up and threw Sasuke's pact on the lower bed. "There you go."

"What the fuck. I'm on top, I called it."

Naruto laughed for a second, but quickly sobered and brought his face really close to Sasuke's. "I'm _always_ on top."

Sasuke turned a shade of red and sat on the lower bunk "Immature idiot."

Naruto grinned at himself and happily lay on the bed proud of his feat.

Kiba gave them a suspicious glance and was about to comment when Iruka came in.

"Hello, I'm glad to see I've seen all of you in the classroom. I will be your chaperone this week and I expect all of you including you Naruto to be on your best behavior."

"Why me?" Naruto sat up "What about Sasuke?"

"First things first; check in." Iruka looked at his clipboard and then looked at the three of them. "Okay all here."

"Now what?" Naruto said climbing off the bunk.

"Now we unpack."

Iruka sat on the lower bunk bed and began unpacking. Kiba shrugged and started unpacking his things into a tiny dresser that was at the foot of their bunk bed. Sasuke shoved his suitcase under his bed he figured it wasn't necessary to completely unpack for just a week's stay. He laid down staring up at the wood that supported Naruto's bed.

The blonde jumped off his bed and made his way to the back door; he opened it and stood in the doorway.

"So it's not gonna snow?"

"Don't count on it." Iruka looked at the clipboard again.

"Can I go outside please." He held his palms together and pleaded.

"Yeah go ahead, just stay in the area where all the cabins are, we've rented the place for the week so behave and don't ruin anything."

"Honestly Iruka" Naruto said as he ran "How old do you think I am?"

Iruka looked as if he was thinking but before he could change his mind Naruto was out of sight.

Naruto ran toward the edge of the compound. Their cabins were halfway up a large mountain so it overlooked most of the small town. The big lake was the main feature, small boats lazily made there way across the lake. Proud mountains loomed behind the lake. On all sides of the lake there laid shops and houses but far off to the east laid the main part of town. There was a main street that led to everywhere and beyond. On the mountain the cabins were on he noticed there were white slopes far off in the distance.

"Snow" He said.

"That's snow summit."

Naruto turned around. "Aw Sasuke you scared me.

How many times have you been here Sasuke?" Naruto turned around and leaned against a wooden fence.

Sasuke shook his head. "I've never been here, I just planned the trip remember?"

"Oh yeah." Naruto smiled "So does that mean you've never skied before?"

Sasuke shrugged "No and I don't intend to."

Naruto laughed "I should have figured you'd say that, Sasuke-bastard. But don't worry you'll ski before the week is up." Naruto grinned and slowly made his way back to the cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This town is so small, it's like from a movie only it's real and everywhere we go is in walking distance."

Naruto peered out the window again, looking past the pizza sign and into the streets. It was twilight and the people outside looked as if they were simply taking a stroll. Down a street there were small quaint shops

"Well at least we have a week."

"Hmm?" Naruto turned halfway toward Sasuke "A week for what?"

"Man o man when is the pizza coming?" Kiba craned his had to look towards the kitchen.

The majority of the class had decided pizza was the best choice for dinner. The restaurant was filled with a bunch of rowdy hungry teenagers.

"What do you guys wanna do tomorrow?" Iruka asked.

"Snowboarding or skiing whatever." Naruto was the first to say.

Sasuke sat back and crossed his arms "I'm fine with that, I'm not gonna ski anyway."

"Sounds good to me." Kiba looked at the kitchen again too distracted to care.

"All right skiing it is. We'll go rent skis later."

Finally the waitress came and placed a large pizza in front of them. It took all Kiba had not to drool. He was the first to gobble down a piece and quickly tackled another.

On the way to the cabin they stopped at a shop, where they were each measured for skis. They lugged the skis to their cabin. Iruka had made Sasuke rent some, just in case he changed his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_To stop turn your legs in!_

Sasuke turned his legs in expecting to stop, but when he continued down the hill. He panicked maybe for the first time. There a hundred feet from him stood a small girl, she clumsily stood on her skis not even realizing Sasuke was speeding right toward her. He turned his legs in again ignoring the pain in his knees as he bent his legs. When he didn't stop again his brains shut off and ten feet from the girl, he threw his whole body to the side.

His face hit the snow, a weird sense of numbness and pain spread across his face.

"Are you alright?" He heard someone ask. He saw people gather around him but for some reason he couldn't sit up.

Before he new it, he was being laid on a red stretcher.

_Oh no! Not this!_

Sasuke had seen the paramedics earlier in the day. They had had taken the poor helpless fools who had fallen on the bunny slopes (1), down the hill on an embarrassing red stretcher. Now _he _was a poor helpless fool who was being taken down the hill in an embarrassing red stretcher. He couldn't really object; his leg was hurting and he felt dazed. As the paramedic skied him down the hill he covered his face with his arms. His hands outlined a tiny cut on his temple; he must have received from the ice. He remembered how he fell; the right side of his face had scraped the snow.

He could feel everyone's eyes on him. Several girls had looked on worriedly. They talked about him as though he couldn't hear them "Oh my god that's the emperor isn't it?"

"Gosh is he okay?"

Sasuke closed his eyes as they moved him from the stretcher to an ambulance.

On the short ride over they kept asking him questions about his head. When they were sure he was fine they checked on his leg.

Sasuke pictured different ways to get back at Naruto, should he trick him into going into the fireplace? Or should he put his bunk bed on the roof?

"We're almost there, you hanging in there?" A blonde man looked back at him and smiled.

Sasuke grit his teeth and nodded.

Naruto was the one to tell him skiing would be easy. Naruto was the one that made him take the lift to the top of the hill, and he was the one that said had said he wouldn't fall going down the hill. He was the one who had abandoned him at the top of the hill to help that wretched Kiba put on his skis, which left Sasuke helpless. Who had started rolling _down _the hill and toward his embarrassing fall. _And_ Naruto was the one to convince him in to ski in the first place. Sasuke clenched his fists in frustration; he closed his eyes, picturing sweet revenge.

Finally at the hospital after long tedious X-rays. A doctor had informed him, that the leg was not broken, his ankle was slightly sprained and he would have to get around for the rest of the week, by wearing crutches. So there he sat in the hospital bed.

"Sasuke!" Iruka walked in "Sasuke thank god when Naruto told me you were taken to the hospital..." He closed his eyes worriedly "never mind, you're okay?"

Sasuke nodded.

The blonde stood in back of Iruka not meeting Sasuke's eyes.

"I have to make calls." Iruka walked out into the hallway.

Naruto stood by his bedside.

"Sasuke" Naruto looked down at him his face was unnaturally serious "Sasuke I'm so sorry, I should have never made you go down the hill I honestly thought you could turn or stop."

"Whatever I'm just tired and they haven't even given me pain killers." Sasuke was too tired to make the blonde feel bad.

"If there is ANYTHING I can do I'll do it. I mean it Sasuke bastard, I'll make it up to you."

Sasuke smirked "Anything idiot?" He opened his eyes and looked at the vulnerable blonde.

The door burst open and Kiba came in "Sasuke that was an awesome way to land yourself in the hospital you should have seen it, it was classic" He sat himself in the chair and began pulling cotton balls out of a jar. "Let me see your leg." He lifted the sheet off his right foot.

"Augh, oh god." He threw the sheet over the foot and spun away "Sick."

Naruto grimaced but tried no to show it.

Sasuke uncovered his foot it was way slightly larger than normal, and a purple bruise marred the skin.

"So what's you shoe size now, like size 26." Kiba laughed "at least you'll be popular with the ladies." Kiba laughed at himself.

"Sasuke, are you all right?" Sakura came in with fifty other people. They all gathered around him, already they had found flower shops and his room was filled with the scent of various flowers. Before everyone even made it in the door a nurse came in and chased everyone out, so Sasuke was left with Iruka.

"We've informed your dad of this already." Iruka came in and sat next to him. "Do you wanna stay or do you wanna leave?"

In all honesty Sasuke wanted out.

"Don't go Sasuke" Naruto said from the corner of the room.

"Weren't you chased out?" Sasuke asked.

"I hid" Naruto said without guilt. "Sasuke don't go you can still have fun, there's snowboa- well there's always..." Naruto stopped and got lost deep in thought. "Oh well stay Sasuke."

"You make a good argument." Sasuke said bitterly "but I'll stay anyway" Sasuke said nonchalantly "I wanna make you suffer."

"Yay" Naruto jumped on Sasuke's bed.

"Ow!" Sasuke grabbed his leg.

"Sasuke I'm so sorry." Naruto sprinted off the bed.

Sasuke's wince turned into a smirk "you're too easy idiot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke slowly made his way back to the cabin Naruto slinging him along. Kiba followed behind carrying all their rented equipment "You could help you know, Naruto?"

"I'm helping Sasuke" Naruto complained

Kiba scoffed and ran ahead of them.

"Naruto about what we talked about…" Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

Naruto turned around "Huh?"

Sasuke glowered "Do I have to spell it out for you." He went as fast as he could on crutches and made his way toward the cabin.

"What?" Naruto ran up matching his pace. "What is it?

"Does it mean that you're actually…?" Sasuke stopped suddenly at the sight before him.

"What is it?" He frowned at the look on Sasuke's face and then looked at the cause of his confusion.

There sitting in front of the cabin was a black sleek limo. Naruto frowned. It was surrounded by a few students who had decided to return early.

The door opened and a tall dark-haired girl emerged. She wore simple clothing considering who she was. A beige puffy jacket over a long dark brown ruffly skirt. Her face was naturally pale, but it appeared paler than usual from the cold

She stepped out of the car and looked as if she was about to cry. "Naruto" she said "Naruto I've missed you."

Hinata Hyuuga ran toward Naruto and flung her arms around him.

"Hinata" was all Naruto could say "what are you doing here?"

"It's all your fault" came a muffled response.

'You never called me after you went back to school and then I heard you came here."

Hinata led him back to the limo and Naruto followed without hesitation and only when he got in the car did he look back at Sasuke, who stood slumped against his crutches.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke fidgeted in his bed, facing the wall but straining his ears for the door to open. He didn't know how long he waited but when the door opened his body turned around.

Kiba came rushing in followed by Iruka and a breathless Naruto.

"What's going on?"

"The press came out of nowhere." Kiba said sitting on the chair. "I guess they found out Naruto was here and now that Hinata's here it gives them even more incentive."

Naruto came in and sat on the chair trying his hardest not to look at the Uchiha.

"Don't worry Naruto they can't come in the area's surrounding the cabins, you'll be safe for tonight." Iruka told him assuredly "As for the rest of the week, I'm gonna contact the other's right now and see what we can do."

Naruto nodded back guiltily.

"Don't worry about it." Iruka patted his shoulder and made his way back out into the night.

"Sorry guys, I didn't think they'd find me here." Naruto beamed at no one in particular.

"I don't mind" Kiba said who was now undressing for a shower "It was pretty fun. But what about that Hinata girl, will she be all right?"

Kiba grabbed a towel from the closet and put it around his neck, lingering outside the bathroom for an answer.

"Hinata." Naruto said surprised "Don't worry she'll be fine she doesn't look tough but she can take care of herself, she's used to this sort of stuff." Naruto unzipped his jacket and fiddled with the zipper.

"So…" Kiba leaned against the wall awkwardly. "Are you dating her?"

A thunk was heard from the side of the room, when they looked they saw Sasuke laying on the floor, his arms and legs sprawled out.

"You all right over there?" Kiba asked although it sounded as if he could care less.

Naruto ran towards him. "Is it your leg?"

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and began doing sit ups. "I'm doing my nightly routine don't mind me 1 2 3..." He sat up in repetitive sit-ups.

"I'm going to bed I'm tired." Naruto jumped on his bed and kicked off his shoes. He grabbed his iPod, put on the earphones and closed his eyes.

Kiba lingered a bit longer but when the blonde didn't get up again, Kiba rolled his eyes and continued to a steaming shower.

When Sasuke heard the door shut he stopped and clumsily stood up, he peeked at the blonde. When he saw his eyes closed he lay in his own bed and debated whether he should kick Naruto out of his fake slumber. In the end he decided he'd have all week to question him about this Hinata, till then he fell asleep to the muffled sound of running water and Kiba's rendition of "I will survive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1) Bunny slopes are the small hills where beginner skiers ski. Just in case someone didn't know.


	8. Candy Apples

Sasuke awoke to the sound of Kiba's singing he covered his head with his pillow "Will you shut up."

It was bad enough that he had to fall asleep to Kiba's singing, now he had to wake up to it?

"Make me." Kiba laughed and walked towards the bathroom. "Today's free day." Kiba smiled. "What are we gonna do?"

Sasuke scoffed and shrugged his shoulders. "What's the idiot wanna do?"

Kiba stood in the doorway of the tiny bathroom. "He went off with that Hinata." He lifted his arm and sniffed his armpit.

Sasuke tried not to look disgusted. "Did they say where they were going?"

"Like he'd tell me."

"I don't wanna go anywhere my foot hurts."

"Man what a baby." Kiba said as he shut the door.

"Fine." Sasuke sat up. "I'll show him."

He stood up and took a step but before he could even make it to the door a stab of pain shot up his leg. His foot was still swollen. He sighed and made his way back toward his bunk and propped his foot up. He figured he would be resting all day. It was perfect actually; now he had a chance to finish his book.

At one point Kiba had invited him along to snowboard. Sasuke had looked up at Kiba un-amused. Kiba left grumbling something about 'common courtesy.'

It was around noon when Naruto entered again.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said uncomfortably. "I didn't realize you'd be here." He took off his jacket and rummaged through his pack.

"Well I am injured." Sasuke complained, he opened his book and began to read.

"Not the book again Sasuke." Naruto whined. "Let's go inner-tubing you could still do that right?"

He sat on Sasuke's bed. "Come on, come on." He shouldered him.

Sasuke closed his book. "No thanks" he stood up and made his way to the shower.

"Okay fine. I'll just have to go with Hinata." Naruto stood up and took off his shirt and changed into a white t-shirt and his orange hoodie.

Sasuke leaned against his crutches harder than he needed "I have a sudden urge to go inner tubing."

"All right let's go, it'll be too fun."

2 hours later…

"Sasuke you don't know how sorry I am." Naruto carefully placed Sasuke on his bed. "Sasuke I am soo sorry, I've never heard of anyone flying off an inner tube. Who would have thought?"

Sasuke glared up at him. "I'm staying here the rest of the week." He slammed his fist on the bed and laid down.

"That's fine." Naruto sat down on the chair.

"At least you landed on your back." Naruto offered pathetically.

"Which hurts like hell." Sasuke put in, he lay against the bed adjusting himself.

Suddenly the blonde burst out into a loud laughter. Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to adjust.

"Turn around." Naruto ordered as he took off his jacket throwing it on the floor. He scooted his chair right next to Sasuke's bed.

"Why?" Sasuke looked up at him suspiciously.

"Well I'm the cause of all this." He pointed at Sasuke wrecked body.

Sasuke eyed him wearily "Fine..." he turned around slowly and planted his face in the pillow. "Just don't break my back."

"Alright." Naruto cracked his knuckles. "Sasuke what are you doing?"

"What?" Sasuke lifted his head up again.

"You have to take off your shirt."

Sasuke looked for shocked for a second but remained lying down; he lazily took off his shirt and threw it on the blonde. Naruto placed his knees on the floor and rubbed his hands together. He grabbed the skin in the center of Sasuke's back and pinched the skin together.

"Ah, what the hell." Sasuke turned around and frowned. "What was that?"

"It's a massage."

Sasuke laid back down "Do you even know how to give massages?"

Naruto shook his head "Nope, you're my first."

"Tsk.' Sasuke turned around and laid on his back. (He covered his eyes with his arm) "forget the whole thing, idiot."

"Come on Sasuke." Naruto ran his hands along Sasuke's abdomen, expecting for Sasuke to be ticklish but when Sasuke remained frozen. Naruto paused, his hands on Sasuke's cold skin.

Sasuke's cold black eyes locked with Naruto's.

Naruto spoke though it barely came out more than a whisper. "Didn't…didn't know you weren't ticklish."

Sasuke shifted so that he was leaning against his elbows. Naruto broke their gaze, his eyes falling on Sasuke's white skin. He realized where his hands were and quickly stuffed them into his pockets.

"Naruto."

Naruto's eyes darted to Sasuke's again.

Kiba burst through the door holding his arm "check it out Sasuke, mine almost beat yours" he sauntered in and stuck his arm in between them; a bloody gash marked his skin from his wrist all down the side to his elbow.

Naruto stood up and left through the back door. Sasuke watched after him ignoring Kiba's pleas to measure Sasuke's foot against his arm.

Naruto rushed back in and faced Kiba and Sasuke again. They both stared at him expectantly.

Before he could say anything Kiba but in again. "Where's Hinata?"

Naruto looked annoyed. "Her manager made her do a photo-shoot, since they kind of weren't supposed to be here."

As if just deciding something Naruto sighed and climbed into his own bunk bed.

"So…" Kiba went to the bathroom and grabbed a few band-aids, when he came back he finished his sentence. "You dating her?"

"Geez Kiba." He turned around and covered his head with his pillow.

Kiba scoffed. "Whatever." He said, irritated as well. He finished bandaging his cut and jumped on his own bed. They laid in silence, trying to figure out why they were all lying down so early.

After awhile the silence seemed to be too much for the loudest.

"Kiba" Naruto said teasingly.

"What?" Kiba called from the bed.

Naruto smiled devilishly "Kiba I just realized" he sat up. "You've managed to mention Hinata like a bunch of times."

"So what?" Kiba turned around in his bed making sure they didn't see his face.

"So?" Naruto sat up and climbed off the bed. "So plenty. You" He pointed his finger at Kiba. "You love Hinata!" Naruto arched his eyebrow and looked at Kiba as if he dared him to deny it.

Kiba who was now sitting up in his bed was red-faced and looking at the ground, a huge frown plastered on his face.

"I don't love her." Kiba said quietly.

"Eh?' Naruto leaned in closer.

"I said I don't love her." Kiba stood up and paced the room. "Well I like her." Kiba said.

Naruto looked shocked for a second but then closed his mouth. "Erm...I was joking." Naruto said uncomfortably.

"What?" Kiba groaned and crouched on the ground.

Naruto looked at Sasuke worriedly as if to say "is he okay?' Sasuke scoffed and turned around in his own bed holding his own grudge.

"Uh...Kiba" He knelt down beside him. "Kiba, you like Hinata? Why?"

"It's your fault." Kiba said annoyed, masking his embarrassment. "It's those you magazines you always brought with you and her in it, you always talked about her. You made her sound normal."

Naruto laughed "Well she _is_."

"Well not to me, or anyone else for that matter." Kiba stood.

"Uh…Naruto said again. "I could introduce you two, although I don't know if that would work out because she just dumped some jerk."

At this Sasuke made a sound but was ignored by his companions.

"I don't want you to introduce me, I'm just normal." He stood up and started digging through his drawer as if to change the subject.

Naruto watched him the whole time as if truly thinking about Kiba the first time. He was a good guy despite all his cursing. He was going to school on scholarship, and he came from a family of dog-breeders. All-in-all Kiba was one of the best people he'd ever met, he didn't know if that counted as anything special, since he was in the entertainment industry. Naruto nodded to himself as if he just came to a conclusion.

"Here" Kiba threw something at Naruto and then something at Sasuke's sleeping form.

Naruto turned the object in his hand and realized it was a framed photo. He turned it over and saw a picture of himself and Sasuke. It was a black and white photo of them. Naruto's eyes were closed in one of his biggest smiles beside him sat Sasuke his hair looked a little shorter than it was now. His black eyes were scrunched and pointed at the blonde. If at all possible, his scowl showed more distaste than ever, Naruto vaguely wondered how Sasuke could always manage a frown.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was also looking at the picture. He looked up at Naruto; they looked for confused for a second until a wave of comprehension collided over them. They both stood up and faced Kiba.

"You kept that picture of us!' Sasuke accused.

Naruto looked embarrassed "Yeah that's kind of creepy."

The picture had been of them in French class at the beginning of the year. It was a small frame and the fact that it was black and white made it seem like it was taken centuries ago.

Kiba shrugged "I just thought you guys would _love it_." He continued to rummage through the drawer. "It counts as your Christmas present by the way."

"Well fine if it's a gift I guess I can't throw it away." Naruto went to his bed and carefully placed it in his backpack.

Sasuke tossed the picture on his bed and limped his way the bathroom. Iruka came back just in time to see Sasuke limping away trying to hide his shock that his students were in before him.

"Where you'd go Iruka?" Naruto questioned as he settled into the chair ready to interrogate his teacher.

"Oh you know bookstore, the shops." Iruka took off his gloves and sat on his bed. "What did you guys do?"

"Inner tubing and…" Naruto laughed,"Sasuke flew off the inner tube and flipped through the air." Naruto rolled his hands around, imitating Sasuke's body.

Iruka's eyes widened. "Is he okay?"

Naruto shrugged "He's being a grouch as usual, even when I tried to give him a massage. But forget about that." Naruto got closer to Iruka. "Earlier I thought I saw a certain teacher go into the local pub." Naruto raised his eyebrows and gave Iruka a questioningly glance.

Iruka sputtered "Well that certainly wasn't me." He sat on his bed, barely realizing how tiny the cabin actually was.

Naruto raised his eyebrows higher.

"Alright." Iruka admitted. "So a couple of us went to get a drink, I assure you none of us drank alcohol, we just didn't wanna be bothered by any of _you _guys." He pointed at him and took of his puffy snow jacket.

"Uh-huh sure." Naruto said skeptically.

"No really, we only karaokeed ask your guardian he was there. He even sang a duet with Kakashi."

"Whatever." Naruto smiled and climbed on his bed.

"I don't have to explain myself to a student." Iruka realized, he went out the front door, if only because there was no where else to go.

Before he shut the door he stuck his head back in "Don't go anywhere its passed curfew, I'll be back in five minutes." He shut the door leaving Naruto alone with Kiba who was now wearing earphones connected to his psp.

Naruto shrugged and climbed on his bed. He tucked himself in and took a good look at the picture Kiba had given them. He tried to remember why the heck he was smiling so much and why Sasuke was scowling. Of course Sasuke scowling was no big shock but he still wondered. He wondered till he drifted into sleep, a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke wake up." Someone poked Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke's dark eyes squinted open; Naruto's smiling face met his.

"Hm?" Sasuke moaned and turned around.

"Sasuke how's your back?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke wiggled his body, when he didn't feel any pain he muttered "its fine."

"Well that's good, since it's practically our last day here. Let's go eat candy apples, I've wanted to try them all week, but I haven't had a chance to."

Sasuke finally turned around a let out a yawn. "Candy for breakfast?"

Naruto pouted "Come on Iruka says if we all go we can go. Come on." He tugged on Sasuke's sheet.

"Is that the only reason you want me to go?" Sasuke grumbled, he opened his eyes and looked at the blonde.

The blonde beamed "Yep."

Sasuke mocked smiled and stood up and walked the five steps it took to get to the bathroom.

"So you coming?" The blonde asked.

Sasuke mumbled and grumbled again, then shut the bathroom door.

"Yay" Naruto cheered.

"What happened?" Kiba walked in from the back door.

"Sasuke said he'd come."

Kiba nodded. "All right…It's gonna snow tomorrow." he added lazily.

"Snow." Naruto straightened. "It's actually gonna snow. I'll get to see it before we leave." Naruto did a celebratory dance.

"Actually" Kiba winced. "It's supposed to snow tomorrow night and we're leaving tomorrow _morning_."

Naruto stopped mid step "Then why the heck would you tell me that." His left leg shot out to kick Kiba.

Kiba quickly made his way outside and stood by Iruka for protection.

Naruto snuck behind Kiba and kicked him anyway. Kiba let out a sharp cry and grabbed his leg. He stood straight and chased Naruto around the group that had gathered outside for the morning activities.

Sasuke came out and obediently stood by Iruka.

"How's your foot Sasuke not using crutches?" Iruka asked.

Sasuke shook his foot. "Well the swelling went down and it only hurts a little when I walk."

"Are you sure you shouldn't use the crutches" he asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine." Sasuke wrapped his blue coat tighter around himself and stared at the dark sky. Gray clouds looked as if they were threatening to break at any moment.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at the man who called him, he recognized him as Naruto's guardian. He wore a long trench coat and a blue hunting hat.

"Yeah" He finally said after they had both inspected each other. For some reason Sasuke had felt as if this person should be his rival.

"Yamato" He held out his hand and offered it to Sasuke.

Sasuke reluctantly stuck out his own hand and shook it. He looked away and found the blonde; he was still running away from Kiba. Sasuke still felt Yamato's eyes on him.

Iruka finally intervened and pulled Kiba and Naruto away from each other. So Sasuke and Yamato were left alone.

Neither one of them said anything, which made Sasuke rather uncomfortable. He was used to being quiet but he was also used to people trying to talk to him. Sasuke stared at Yamato again, he as surprised to see his dark eyes still gazing at him. When he met his eyes he didn't even look away.

"Hey Sasuke, Iruka says we're going to the shops today. We're all gonna shop for souvenirs." Naruto came running up to Sasuke and slung his arm him. They joined the throng of students who had begun to walk toward the street.

"Naruto have you been behaving?" Came Yamato's voice, from where they had left him.

Naruto froze and turned around. "Yamato what are you doing here?"

Yamato shrugged "my students are here too."

"Oh that's dandy, where'd you get the hat?" Naruto noticed that sometime during the week Yamato had acquired a dark green and blue hunting hat. He wore it now, the flaps covered his ears and somehow it looked perfectly natural on him.

Yamato adjusted the hat "One of the teachers gave it to me."

Naruto smiled and quickened his pace. Sasuke managed to match his pace even with his slight limp.

It took them 15 minutes to reach the main street from the cabins. When they arrived each group went separately to stores that they had wanted to check out. Naruto led the way to the candy shop, halfway down the street. When they entered the shop, it was already crammed with students. It took them a while just to get their apples. In the end Naruto had chosen and _apple pie apple_, Kiba bought the _almond fudge_, and Iruka who said he wasn't getting one form the beginning, bought himself two apples, a classic _candy apple_ and _cheesecake_. Sasuke insisted he didn't want anything but Naruto bought him a chocolate shaped like a book, a tiny title read: Huckleberry Finn.

"It's your Christmas present."

"Oh great thanks." Sasuke said sarcastically. "I told you I hate sweet things and I hated Huckleberry Finn." Sasuke practically yelled.

"Look at the tag." Naruto said.

Sasuke grabbed the red tag and read aloud. "Sugar-free."

Naruto was halfway out the door before Sasuke could respond. Once out in the cold winter air, Sasuke held his retort and pocketed the chocolate. They found Iruka and Kiba on the street devouring their apples.

"Let's go to the bookstore next." Iruka said optimistically. He began the trip two doors down.

Kiba and Naruto shared a look of displeasure while Sasuke had to hide his smile. Luckily for Naruto just then a limo pulled up beside them. The group stopped but looked unimpressed as if a limo was an everyday occurrence. Hinata stepped out of the back; the group paused and stared at the actress. After a moment, as if barely processing who it was, Naruto walked up to her and gave her a small hug. Kiba, Sasuke and Iruka waited at the curb to cross the street.

Kiba pretended to have a fascination with the bricks on a stone wall. They were close enough to hear but the actors talked in hushed tones as if rehearsing scenes for a play. Sasuke looked the other way but really strained his ears to hear every detail of the conversation.

"I'm leaving today Naruto." A small high-pitched voice said. Sasuke wondered if her voice would break glass if she spoke loud enough.

"Yeah, I know, I'm glad you thought of me to cheer you up. Hey listen wanna join us at the pizza place for dinner practically the whole schools going cause it's our last night." Naruto pressed all of his weight onto his heels and swayed back and forth.

Hinata's pale lips turned into a smile. "I wish I could but I promised Hanabi to be home tonight."

Suddenly cars screeched to a halt, dozens of photographers came out of nowhere. Before they knew it, pictures were being taken constantly. The flash and clicks of cameras encircled them. Someone in black grabbed Hinata and hauled her to the limo. Iruka protectively stepped in front of Naruto.

'Go to the cabins." He ordered, "They can't get you there."

Naruto was quickly being enclosed by hordes of people. He suddenly felt guilty. Why did they find him? He was ruining everyone's vacation.

"Go Naruto!" Iruka yelled again.

Naruto looked at Iruka he was ineffectively holding back the press. Suddenly a hand grabbed Naruto's. He was being yanked toward a small alleyway. Kiba held off most of the narrow opening so that most of the photographers didn't make it through.

It took Naruto a while to realize Sasuke was holding his hand and running. He saw Sasuke ahead of him running as fast as he could with his limp. Sasuke's hand felt so cold, he must have also forgotten his gloves. Sasuke pulled hard and Naruto allowed himself to be pulled wherever Sasuke led him.

He heard footsteps behind him and noticed a few paparazzi still after him. They managed to stay a good distance from them. They turned the corner to get to the cabins but Sasuke suddenly ducked behind a bush.

"What is it?" Naruto whispered.

"Look." He pointed toward the cabins. The compound was surrounded by even more photographers as if they had planned this all along.

Naruto let out a long breathe. "I'm sorry."

"Shh" Sasuke held up a hand to shush him. "Follow me."

He led the way toward an area filled with tall green pine trees.

Naruto followed obediently. "Where're we going?" He whispered.

Sasuke held up a hand again and jogged further into the dense trees, when they were sure no one could hear them, Sasuke stopped.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said again.

Sasuke stopped so Naruto could catch up to him "What do you have to be sorry about?" Sasuke asked irritatedly.

"I'm sorry I ruined everything. I hate when I get other people involved."

"Wait, do you hear that?" Sasuke went on the path till he came to a rather large clearing.

He stopped at the sight before him.

Naruto stepped next to him "It's snowing." He stuck out his hands and caught a few flakes.

'What are you kids doing here?" An old grumpy looking man came from a cabin that was apparently there.

"You can't be on here its private property." He rushed toward them and began to literally push them away.

"Sorry." Naruto apologized and started backing away.

Sasuke got closer to the man and leaned into him and said something into his ear.

The man gave them a wary look and went back to the cabin. "Alright stay but don't touch my snow machine."

Naruto came from behind "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing" Sasuke stepped closer to the snow.

"Why is he making snow if it's gonna snow tomorrow?" Naruto reached out his hand and looked up at the falling snow, hypnotized by each crystal flake.

Sasuke shrugged and stepped into the snow as well. Trying to figure out what had Naruto into such a daze.

Sasuke took a good look around making sure it wasn't some sort of trap. Perhaps the press had figured out Naruto wanted to see snow, so they set up a snow machine as bait. Sasuke shook his head dismissing his ludicrous thoughts.

They were on top of a slight hill and below laid the grouchy mans cabin. The snow fell into a small clearing in front of the home. The snow must have fallen for a while because the small valley was already imbued with crisp white ice. There weren't any other houses in sight; the small home at the bottom was surrounded by nothing but tall wintry trees. Maybe the old man was a hermit.

"Sasuke I feel like I'm home right now. Or I feel like a piece of me is complete, I feel like the real me."

Sasuke let out a small chuckle. "Care to explain?"

Naruto broke his trance to look at Sasuke, he smiled and sat down. He patted the snow next to him and motioned for Sasuke to sit next to him.

Sasuke hesitantly moved toward the ground and sat on the hard earth.

"Remember when I said I was loosing myself to acting?"

Sasuke thought back and remembered when Naruto was talking nonsense another time. "The wedding right?"

Naruto nodded "Well I never finished what I was saying. I was gonna say that…" He stopped and played with the cold fake snow, his finger moved in swirly motion. "Around you I feel like I'm myself or someone I was once. I mean I don't have to mold myself to be someone else around you."

Sasuke was silent, staring at the snow in Naruto's tan hand. Naruto meanwhile watched Sasuke and then looked at the snow again. "I guess this is as close as I'll come to seeing the real thing."

They sat in silence, the snow continued to fall in a light swirl around them. Naruto wondered if they stayed long enough if they too would be buried beneath the white snow. He looked up wondering at the marvels of the ice, why didn't any land right on his eye? Why did it fall so gently?

"I thought you were gonna tell me some big secret or something…Idiot." Sasuke said after a while.

"Hey, I just told you something personal." Naruto clenched the snow in his hand.

Sasuke stood up. "Come on let's go, the photographers might be gone by now."

"Hey don't walk away from me you bastard." He stood and rushed to Sasuke's side.

They bickered and argued all the way to the cabins somehow they had begun to argue about the grouchy old man.

When they reached the edge of the trees, Sasuke stopped Naruto. "You wait here I'll see if they're still there."

Naruto "Hmphed" and crossed his arms, angry that he hadn't won the argument. He kept himself warm as Sasuke went to go check it out. The blonde rubbed his hands together trying to create more heat. No matter how hard he tried his hands remained as cold as ice.

Sasuke came back looking all aggravated. "There's till a few people there not as much as there was before but they're there none the less."

"Let's walk around town then." Naruto made his way toward the main streets. Sasuke shrugged and followed, they warily walked around town till Sasuke bought Naruto sunglasses and an orange snow-cap with green designs.

He placed the hat and sunglasses on Naruto. Naruto looked at him through the dark lenses. "So do you recognize me?"

"Can't see your hair that's mostly what gives you away."

"Hold on who would wear sunglasses on a cloudy day?"

"A celebrity who is trying to hide from the paparazzi."

"Good point." And they were off. The disguise seemed to work although they hardly saw any photographers around town. They explored the shops till it was time to meet everyone for dinner.

At the restaurant they were flagged down by Kiba who waved his arms like a maniac to get there attention. Other people offered to seats to them, including seats where someone was already sitting, but they made there way to Kiba who had a corner booth, with Iruka.

Naruto scooted in first while Sasuke followed.

"Where did you guys go?" Iruka asked.

Naruto took off his sunglasses and hat and placed them on the table. "There were still people at the cabins so we kept busy."

Kiba gave them another suspicious glance but simply shrugged it off "hope you guys like pizza we ordered two larges but now that you're here maybe we should order more."

"That should be enough." Sasuke said disbelieving.

"Where'd you get the hat?" Kiba snatched the hat from the table and inspected it. "Always orange with you." He took a closer look at the green coloring on the hat. "Frogs. Maybe you should have shopped in the 'big-kid' section." Kiba slammed his fists on the table and laughed.

Naruto looked up and grabbed the hat form Kiba's grasp. He inspected it closely and sure enough tiny frogs decorated the cap. They were sitting as if ready to jump. Naruto smiled and put on the hat.

"Thanks Sasuke." He turned to look at him but found an empty seat; he looked around "Where did he go?"

"Relax." Iruka assured him, "he just went to the restroom."

"Oh" Naruto grinned and slouched in his seat. "You know that Sasuke's not as bastardy as we all say he is."

"Umm…Naruto?" A tiny voice said.

Naruto turned around, Hinata stood in a large puffy jacket. She also wore a snow cap that held up her usually long hair.

"Hinata?" Naruto said cautiously. He tapped on the table "Sit down."

She took the empty space. "I'm glad your okay Naruto I felt awful about earlier and I didn't wanna leave without making sure you were all right and you told me you were gonna be here."

"For chrissake Hinata you know I would have been alright."

"I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"It's okay." He said calmy "But hey since you're here why don't you eat with us."

Hinata nodded and Naruto smiled.

"Alright. This Iruka my teacher." He waved his hand toward Iruka." Iruka held out his hand and Hinata took it "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

"This is Kiba." Naruto let out a big grin.

"Hey" Naruto said. "Why don't you sit by him since you're in Sasuke's seat."

"Oh" Hinata stood up abruptly "I'm sorry." She stood up and made her way to the other side.

"Nice to meet you she held out her slender arm and Kiba shook it awkwardly.

"Nicetomeetyou." He said and frowned at Naruto.

Hinata smiled and ordered water from a waiter that had come by and given them strange looks.

When Sasuke returned he sat down and eyed the actress.

"Sasuke-bastard this is Hinata Hyuuga and Hinata this is Sasuke bastard."

Hinata gave him a slight wave, Sasuke kept in the corner, not meeting her eyes.

Iruka excused himself from the table and joined Yamato and Kakashi at there separate table.

Throughout dinner Kiba had taken a shy façade. When the pizza came he didn't garble it down or eat two pizzas at a time. He patiently waited till Hinata took her piece and then grabbed his own. He didn't reach for everyone else's pepperonis like last time. In fact he was fairly quiet. Of course Sasuke and Naruto had taken this opportunity to take advantage of Kiba, they would ask him questions like "why you being so quiet?"

They asked him about Akamaru and how much he loved him.

"You have a dog?" Hinata turned to face Kiba.

Kiba quickly chewed his piece of pizza and nodded.

"I love dogs." Hinata said enthustiacally; her voice actually rose above a her usual hum. "I have two Scotties, I mean, Scottish Terriers." She smiled warmly at Kiba.

"My mom used to have one but she sold it." Kiba said. "There so cute they even look Scottish."

Hinata nodded "I know what you mean."

To say Naruto was smiling would have been an understatement, the whole time he wore a silly grin on his face. Several times Sasuke had to hit him to stop him from looking so creepy.

When the pizzas were gone Hinata checked her watch. "I have to go." She said "It was very nice meeting you Kiba." She waved at the rest of the group.

Naruto looked panicked for a second. As Hinata scooted out of the booth, Naruto shot Kiba an imploring look.

Kiba looked at the table and almost looked like he was gonna say something but simply took a sip of his coke.

Naruto slapped his forehead in frustration "Hinata" he called.

Hinata stopped at the edge of the booth. She smiled at him "Don't worry I didn't forget about you." She ruffled his hair "Thanks for everything."

"Hey Hinata what are you doing New Years Eve?"

Hinata took moment to think "I'm actually free."

Naruto grinned "Well Sasuke here, he throws a party every New Years, think you can make it?"

"Kiba will be there." He added.

Hinata chuckled "sure" she said "then I guess I'll see you later."

"I'll call you with the details." Naruto said after her.

'Thanks again" She put her snow cap back on and left the restaurant.

When they were sure she was out of the restaurant. Naruto slapped Kiba across the head "What's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"You were supposed to ask her out or something! Luckily I interfered." He smiled proudly.

Kiba ignored him and stuffed his mouth with breadsticks; with a full mouth he practically sobbed "I only ate three Pizzas."

After he gulped he spoke again. "So what is this party?"

"My dad throws a party for all his clients." Sasuke said quietly.

Kiba scoffed. "Aw man I have to go to a boring ol' business party."

"Did he mention they were celebrities?" Naruto put in enthusiastically. 

"Whaddya mean?"

"Sasuke's dad is the founder of a talent agency and up and coming celebrities will be there."

"Why are you so excited?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know" Naruto smiled then frowned as if he just realized something. "Sasuke is it okay that I invited Hinata and Kiba?"

Sasuke was scowling at his napkin. "I don't care it will be known anyway."

"Huh?" Kiba wondered aloud. 

"Tell Iruka I'm going on ahead" Sasuke announced. He left the place hands in his pockets.

"What's up with him?" Kiba asked.

Naruto gloomily looked at his hands and spent the rest of the night sulking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I feel really crappy about chapter seven, that's why I put two chapters up at once. I also feel crappy about the fact that it took forever to update…I apologize!


End file.
